Arthur the born again Christian
by Travis 2017
Summary: Arthur and some fiends gets saved. Warning Christian ad and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Some at first some will think he is part of a cult. Arthur said no it is a true church in fact. Arthur feels good about trusting in Jesus as saviour. He uses the King James in the new testament which he now owns. He uses that just for soul winning and has a full bible. Both was a gift from his Pastor. And said to try to lead friends and family to the Lord. He already did lead Buster and Fern. Francine is about ready and he is showing her now.

"I have good passages here about being saved as in knowing the Lord," said Arthur, "John 3:16 For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever believeth in him should not parish but ave everlasting life."

"That is so cool and i am glad and i know you ave more to show me," said Francine, "So far i love what i see and hear in fact."

"Yes i indeed ave more bible verses to share with you in fact," said Arthur, "Romans 10:9 That if thou shalt confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus Christ, and shalt believe in in thin heart that God hath raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved."

"I sure love tat one there i believe it is true in fact of course," said Francine, "And one more should be good before i pray it."

"I will do as you said i will give you one more before sinners prayer," said Arthur, "Ephesians 5:1 Be ye therefore followers of God, as dear children."

She prayed the sinners prayer and is now saved. She feels excited as in found a long lost friend and she will go to Heaven someday. She won't know how her family will react about it. And now Arthur will now give the gospel to Ladonna and Bud and got saved as well as D.W. and Emily. And some of them just won't get saved for she is into paganism so yes Prunella is one same as her sister Rubella. And MC and Mr. Ratburn wonders what is different about some of them but something good. And asked them and both got saved. And we see them happy and talking now.

"We can talk after school at my house if you like my family is also saved," said Arthur, "And we can have a bible study there."

"Sounds good to me and we do own bibles we can bring them," said Mr. Ratburn, "Now i know some JW,s who is strange but not us."

"We will all bring one i own a King James bible at home from a friend," said Fern, "And now i can use it for bible study and church."

"I bought two from a dollar so i will give one to Francine to keep," said Buster, "And she can go to church with us in the church bus."

"Thanks i will take it and use it and i will love to in fact go to church" said Francine, "And i have to ask my family beore i can go."

She told them she got saved and accepted it and she can go to church. I hope you like this story here so far in fact.


	2. Bible study

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to have a bible study. They decided to study the creation of the world. Francine knows about it but it is something to study there of course. And got their bibles open to Genises chapter one. And Brain is their and he believe's in evolution. And hopes he won't try to counter them but knowing him he could. And as a book the orgins of spices. And Arthur and them hopes he gets saved. Fern knows Sue Ellen could of course.

"Okay now let us begin now and Brain don't interupt us during it here," said Arthur, "Geneses 1:1 In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth."

"Yes for he made the earth by speaking and he is God indeed," said Fern, "And Brain don't speak until we are done here of course."

"Then i sure will of course or it is a good true story of course," said Arthur, Geneses 1:2 And the earth was without form and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the spirit of God moved upon the face of the waters."

"But it makes no sense to me the sun made the earth," said Brain, "And i hope your not making it up or that would be wrong to do."

"No Brain it is in the bible not making it up of course," said Arthur, "Genesis 1:3 And God said, Let their be light, and there was light."

After that Sue Ellen, George, and Tommy got saved when Arthur gave them bible verses and the sinners prayer. And that is three more names written down in glory. As in put in the book of life. Brain hopes Arthur is starting up a cult and he said no. And said that God made everything that is natural. And that the rapture is coming soon and the seals, trumps, and bowls will be done on earth. That the anti Christ will rule or seven years. And Timmy then got saved. And then Brain began and said they don't believe in that. Brain could be the one who could be starting a cult. The anti Christ will come and doesn't yet know will speak in a church.

"He as in that man will speak in a church but not our Baptist church," said Arthur, "Not sure what church he will speak in but not ours."

"I can try to find out but we won't go to it i don't trust him," said Buster, "After all i don't think he is saved in fact of course."

"We can both find out and i also don't think he is saved," said Fern, "And he is a leader of some kind there in Europe there."

"I know he is a prime minister of Italy or France or something," said Francine, For English isn't his first langauge i know in fact."

"He is from Italy for a friend knows him when he was in Rome," said Sue Ellen, "He is prime minster of it and will meet our president."

They know the president of Italy is to busy to come for is at the white house now. See what happens next chapter here.


	3. Rattles gets saved

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to school and someone gets saved. And will see who it is in fact. And won't get in any trouble at all. For Mr. Haney is also a saved man there of course. And the one who will be saved is a boy. And wants to go to church with all of them there. And his soon to be youth Pastor is also a mall cop at the local mall. And has Sundays off. And a good member of that church there. And we see him talking with Arthur there.

"So yes i do have more verses about salvation for i have a new testament here," said Arthur, "Act 16:31 And they said believe on the Lord Jesus Christ, and thou shalt be saved, and thy house."

"I do like what i hear for it is a great verse and hope more good one's," said Rattles, "For i am starting to get it now of course."

"I have two more to give you here before class and i will give one now," said Arthur, "Mark 16:16 He that believeth and is baptized shall be saved, but he that believeth not shall be damned."

I also like that one as well and just one more will do good," said Rattles, "And i should have that prayer so i can trust in the Lord."

Yes i do have one more for you and then the sinners prayer," said Arthur, "James 2:24 Ye see then how that be by works by a man be justified and not by faith only."

Rattles prayed the sinners prayer by heart and got saved. And is praying for Brain to get saved and hopes he does for the rapture happens and after that begins the rule of the Anti-Christ who some points to a man from Europe. Maybe the president or prime minster there. Some points to a man in the USA or even Canada. The pastor of there church points to Europe in fact. And said that the rapture could happen anytime. Arthur hopes Brain gets saved before it happens. Rattles feels good after he got saved and will all be baptized like Arthur did last Sunday with Fern and Buster.

"Baptism is the next step but we do that as a symbol of Jesus not part of salvation," said Arthur, "Me, Fern, and Buster did last Sunday."

"I want to be baptized in the church so i can join it in fact of course," said Francine, "And i am glad i got saved thanks to you three there."

"Arthur was the one who lead you i just watched as he did," said Fern, "And on Sunday you will all be baptized in our good church."

"I also just watched as Arthur lead you to the Lord Jesus Christ," said Buster, "And we have a good youth Pastor he is a good man."

"I will love to be baptized in your church there in fact of course," said Rattles, "And i will love being a member of it in fact."

The Pastor heard that from Arthur and said yes of course. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	4. Muffy and wormwood

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to school and someone else gets saved. And we will see who it is in fact. Fern will be the one to lead her to it so yes that student is a girl not a boy. And they all know her well in fact. And that she is ready to be saved. Arthur knows that Fern can do it for she is saved. And that one girl is Muffy in fact of course. Fern has a few bible verses for her. And it is kind of short verses for salvation. She isn't as smart as some of them there.

"I have a few verses to show you from the bible here in fact and here is one," said Fern, "Romans 10:13 For whosoever shall call upon the name of the Lord thou shall be saved."

"I do like that one there for it is short be sweet one of course," said Muffy, "And i know you have two more and i am ready to hear them."

"Yes of course Muffy i do have two more bible verses for in fact," said Fern, "Romans 3:23 For all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God."

"Another short and good bible verse and ready for the last one," said Muffy, "For after that i can say a prayer and except him as saviour."

"Yes indeed Muffy and after that is that prayer from your heart," said Fern, "Ephesians 2:9 Not of works, lest any man should boost."

Muffy said the sinners prayer and meant it and got saved and now she will go to Heaven someday. Brain still won't budge from what he believe's in. Arthur wants to work with him to get him to understand it. Not sure how long they got before the rapture when Jesus takes all believers to Heaven in new glorified bodies. And would help Jesus rule the world for a thousand years. And the Anti-Christ will rule the world for just seven years but will be Hell on Earth. Yellowstone would erupt to make wormwood. Arthur thinks it is Yellowstone in fact. We see them talking of wormwood now.

"I think wormwood will be Yellowstone for ash makes water poisonous in fact," said Arthur, "For it could dump ash a long way and all into rivers and lakes."

"I also think it is Yellowstone for you and i think so it makes sense to me," said Fern, "For a nuke wouldn't affect a large area like that."

I think it is a metorite myself for dust could go in the rivers and lakes," said Bud, "And i am glad i got saved in fact of course."

"I think maybe a comet for they look like fuzzy stars from here on earth," said Ladonna, "And could also drop dust into rivers and lakes."

"I think it is Yellowstone myself for ash from that can affect a large area," said Francine, "And yes also in rivers and lakes as well."

The youth Pastor agree's Arthur and them others who said Yellowstone. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	5. Some radicals?

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to the park and have fun. But someone wants to be saved there. And it will be done by Arthur there in fact. And it is a classmate of theirs in fact. And D.W. and them is learning to read. And that is not only her but also Bud, Emily, James, and the Tibbles. And one small group of Muslims are there. And hopes to convert people. And they know Islam is a false religion. So they will ignore them and see them talking now.

"I don't know who they are but lets start now i have some bible verses for you," said Arthur, "Acts 16:31 And they said, Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ, and thou shalt be saved, and thy house."

"I sure do like that one and i know you have more to me," said a boy, "And i am glad someone is talking to me about God and such."

"I sure do i just hope those three don't interfere with it in fact," said Arthur, "Acts 2:38 Then Peter said unto them, Repent , and be baptized everyone of you in the name of Jesus Christ for the remission of sins, and ye shall receive the gift of the Holy Ghost."

"Another good verse from the Bible and i don't know them three," said that boy, "And one more and i will be ready for that prayer."

"Yes indeed and i wonder what them boys are doing here now," said Arthur, "John 3:16 For so God loved the world, that he gave his only begotten son, that whosoever beliveth in him should no perish, but have everlasting life."

He prayed a prayer that is Oh God forgive me of my sins please save me be part of my life in Jesus name Amen. Them three boys made their move and tried to convert them until their mom stopped them boys and said don't force there religion on others. And they said an Islamic teacher a holy war is coming. And she knows he is a radical and told the Imam who fired him on the spot. And will try to start a school but they said no to him and that they have an eye on him. And a new school will open but it is a Baptist school and then a Jewish day school and see them talking still.

"Them three seems radicalized to me for trying to convert us by force," said Arthur, "And we are true Christians and we know the truth and them three don't."

"I heard a radical teacher was at that school there and was fired for it," said Fern, "And we are glad we went to church today."

"And i am glad i got saved and went to church in fact today, said Bud, "And if the rapture Happens soon it will be good in fact."

"I hope Brain gets saved for he seems to be an Atheist to me," said Francine, "He celebrates Kwanzaa which is a communist one."

"I don't know why anyone would celebrate a holiday by a criminal," said Ladonna, "Most African American people don't in fact."

Arthur knows he can work with him and ops he gets saved. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	6. Two saved

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to school and learn. And on boy there is very much into Scientology. And know it is a cult and is dangerous. And they know that a religion founded by a science writer is bad. It is a cult so it is dangerous for it uses brain washing on it's members. So Arthur will talk to him using bible verses again false prophets which includes one he is into. And that church tries to sue but always fails for freedom of speech.

"I have bible verses for you against false prophets in fact of course," said Arthur, "Matthew 7:15 Beware of false prophets, which come to you in sheep's clothing, but inwardly is ravaging wolves."

"I need more than just that to convince me not to join it in fact," said that boy, "For i am looking into it to see what it is about so show me more."

"I do indeed have more where that comes from i have them here," said Arthur, "1 john 4:1 Beloved, believe not every spirits whether they are of God: because many false prophets are gone out into the world."

"I need just one more to convince me not to join it here," said that boy, "For i am starting to get it but it will need to be a great one."

"I do have one more to give you in fact and it is indeed a good one," said Arthur, "Matthew 7:21 Not every one that saith unto me Lord, Lord, shall enter into the Kingdom of Heaven; but he doeth the will of my Father which is in heaven."

He convinced him not to join it and gave him bible verses to be saved and he prayed the sinners prayer. So yes he got saved and he will join them in church. Brain saw what went on and wonders if it is real or not. And Arthur and them will talk to him about it there. Scientology is a cult started by a science fiction writer is dangerous and doesn't believe in freedom of speech and religion. That boy feels better now that he found the truth. And won't open a so called church in Elwood city. And hopes it goes away under that leader of it there. We see that Brain is ready to be saved now in fact.

"I was hoping you would come around Brain now that what you saw," said Arthur, "Romans 10:9 That if thou confess with thy mouth the Lord Jesus, and shalt believe in thine heart that God raised him from the dead, thou shalt be saved."

"I like that verse there in fact and i know you have more to show me," said Brain, "I am indeed ready to see them in fact."

"I do indeed have more to show you more of them right now in fact," said Arthur, "John 3:16 For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."

"That is a good one there and i am ready for the last one from you," said Brain, "And i will be ready for that prayer from you."

"Here is the last one i will give you and then the sinners prayer for you," said Arthur, "James 2:24 Ye see and how that by works a man is justified, and not by faith only."

He prayed that prayer and meant so he got saved and he feels good. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	7. Someone else saved

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to school and learn. And one boy is very Jewish that he hates pork. And one girl there is a Jehovah's witness and believe's in it in fact. It will be hard to get them saved but not impossible. Another boy there is ready to get saved and that boy is Otis of all people. That girl is angry about that. She wanted him to join her cult. One teacher there is sad about the death of a certain scientist in UK in fact and see them talking.

"Otis got saved and one teacher is sad for some reason or other in fact," said Arthur, "And one girl got angry at us for some reason or other in fact."

"She is a Jehovah's witness i heard and wanted him i guess," said Fern, "We can maybe work with her maybe she can get saved."

"I sure hope she does she would be a fine member of our church," said Francine, "I think that boy will be harder to win than her."

"I think your right about that for he is very Jewish in matter of fact," said Buster, "I hope one of them gets saved we need to before the rapture."

"I don't think we have very long the world is getting worse," said Ladonna, "And Yellowstone could be wormwood or something else."

Some thinks it could be wormwood for ash can make water poisonous to drink. So could some nukes and a burning meteorite. Anyone one can poison water as in fresh water. If nukes it would be radioactive and if a meteorite it would be dust from it. Some of them thinks it is Yellowstone do to ash which can make water poisonous. And the Pastor thinks meteorite and asst. one thinks nukes and youth Pastor Yellowstone. And all knows the seven seals will happen just after the rapture. First horseman will be the Anti-Christ himself. And Arthur is talking with a boy there.

"Salvation is by grace not by works i have some bible verses for you," said Arthur, "Titus 3:5 Not by works of righteousness which we have done but according to his mercy he saved us by the washing of regestration and renewing of the Holy Ghost."

"So far i like what i hear and i just need more to know for sure," said that boy, "And i hope they are good one's in fact of course."

"I have two more to give you and then that prayer which i have here," said Arthur, "John 6:44 No man can come to me, except the Father which sent me draw him: and I will raise him up at the last day."

"That is a good one and i need just one more and i should be ready," said that boy, "As in ready for the Lord in fact of course."

"I have just one more to give you and then that prayer for you in fact," said Arthur, "Galatians 2:21 I do frustrate the grace of God: or if righteousness [come] by the law then Christ died in vain."

Arthur gave him the prayer and he got saved and now happier than before. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	8. Good boy saved

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to school and learn. And one boy is into some false religion. He is into Buddhism. And they know it is another false religion in fact. Arthur and them knows just what to do in fact there. And a bad boy is also is there to annoy them. He is also mean and rude and annoying. He gets in trouble very much in fact of course. He is also an Atheist in fact of course. He is a bad boy with a mean streak and see them talking now.

"So yes i have some bible verses for you as in three of them in fact," said Arthur, "I am the true vine, and my Father the Husbandman."

"I do like that one and i know you have more for me here in fact," said good boy, "And then i will pray that prayer you have there."

"Yes i do have two more to give you and i have them right here now," said Arthur, "Romans 6:14 And sin should not have dominion over you: for you under the law, but under grace."

"Another good one like the other one and i know you have one more," said good boy, "For me here and then i will be ready to be saved."

"Yes i do have one more bible verse for you and it is a good one," said Arthur, "John 3:16 For God so loved the world, that he he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life."

That bad boy tried to stop it but couldn't for it was the will of God for him to be saved. And decided to tell his parents and that is what they did and grounded him on the spot. He was told not to bug kids like that and now he is in trouble once again. And he knows it and he just doesn't care in fact of course. He seems like a socopath of sorts in fact. He seems to have no emotions at all in fact of course. His parents will test him to find out if that is true or not. If he is one he will be put in a mental institution so he won't cause harm to others and himself and see them talking still in fact of course.

"We hope you come to church with us tomorrow to learn some more," said Arthur, "We have a good church and our our youth Pastor is a good man."

"I can asked my parents if i can for i sure want to in fact of course," said good boy, "And they are here in this park here over there."

"It is okay with me i was hoping you would be saved in fact of course," said his mom, "And we do have a bible for him in fact in church."

"And is a same for me and yes we did buy him a bible in fact of course," said his dad, "And i see you kids are here and i saw you kids before."

"I am glad he got saved and can be in church with us here in fact," said Fern, "And i am glad we go to that church now and we will all be there."

A bad girl was making fun of them and got in trouble there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. New cult?

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And he uses the bible to get them saved by using verses talking about being saved. Now time for them to go to school and learn. And one man in town will start up a cult. He is a mean person who wants to start up a cult built on his own ideas. He is a bad person who is in it for the money and such. He is a lot like other cult leaders is control and use brain washing. He is a dangerous man and needs to fight them. He started with a handful of friends came with him. And took over a small church building to meet in. We see them talking.

"Cults is dangerous and one cult i know of is that lead to suicide," said Arthur, "Well a few really and i know that new cult is lead by a former prisoner."

"I hope no on we know joins it and some cults do lead to mass suicide," said Fern, "And one lead by a former prisoner must be bad."

"Some cults do become mainstream but some do lead to mass suicide," said Brain, "And one cult that is mainstream but dangerous it is Scientology."

"Cults are dangerous and we know it is a dangerous one now in fact," said Buster, "I wonder where Binky and Rattles is at i hope they didn't join it."

"I hope they didn't join in for cults is dangerous and can lead to suicide," said Francine, "I am glad i became a born again Christian."

One they know joined that cult but it is an adult as for Binky and Rattles is at home now. And got out their bibles and opened them up so a bible study is taking place and it is about cults one read a bible verse to the book of Leviticus and it says Leviticus 19:31 Regard not them that have famliliar spirits, neither seek after wizards, to be defiled by them i am the LORD your God. And know that cults is dangerous and can lead to mass suicide and the adult who joined it is Miss. Ratburn. Mr. Ratburn heard about it and wants to get her deprogramed and needs help so he came to them.

"We can try but for now we are having a bible study you can join us," said Arthur, "James 2:19 Thou beliveth that there is one God: thou doest it well: the devils also believe, and tremble."

"I do like that bible verse and maybe it can help me with my sister," said Mr. Ratburn, "And i want to hear more about it in fact."

"I do indeed have more against cults so and here is one now in fact," said Arthur, "John 1:1 In the begging was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God."

"I could use that to help my sister get out of that dangerous cult she is in now," said Mr. Ratburn, "I hope sh gets out before it is too late."

"I do have one more to tell you from bible and it is indeed a good one in fact," said Arthur, "1 Timothy 4:1 Now the Spirit speaketh expressly, that in the latter some shall from the faith, giving heed to seducing spirits and doctrines of devils."

His sister said she didn't join a cult but joined another church. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	10. Cult is dangerous

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And that cult will take the message to their school which is wrong and a few students are members of it. And that cult leader told them to take it to that school there in fact. He was in prison for he was a thief who served three years there and can't be trusted. And know cults is dangerous in fact. And he is the kind which could lead to mass suicide which is very bad. Arthur and them will fight against it there. And the government won't give that cult a tax exemption status. And see them talking about that cult there in fact.

"The government doesn't recognize that cult as a religion in fact so taxes for them," said Arthur, "And that girl is trying get people to join it over there."

"I know cults is dangerous for they use brain washing and i heard about that," said Fern, "And i don't trust that girl over there she is a cult member."

"I am against that cult it is being lead by a former prisoner who was there for theft," said Brain, "I heard prisons is tough places."

"I heard prisons has gangs which can lead to violence and death in fact," said Lydia, "I am glad we go to a good church instead of that cult there."

"I heard that cult is being watched by local police and government in fact," said Marina, "I know he was in prison for three years for theft."

And after school went to a Christian book store so they can buy good Christian books there. And at it saw their Pastor there and he said hi to them and went to talk to them and asked if that cult took the message at school there and said yes they was. And he said cults is dangerous and to fight them and a protest will take place and wants to arrest the leaders of it there. And the three kids could be put in a place to get to get deprogrammed. And heard some members will also be put on the same program. Cults like that can lead to mass suicide and see them still talking now.

"I hope that cult will be arrested instead of mass suicide in matter of fact," said Arthur, "And a cult lead by a former prisoner is bad."

"Cults is indeed dangerous and i heard one cult was destroyed in mass suicide," said Buster, "And i hope it's leaders is arrested."

"I know them three kids was brain washed including their parents in fact," said Francine, "And arrested is better than mass suicide."

"Cult leaders is dangerous people who is all about them an power in fact," said Fern, "I hope it won't lead to mass suicide."

"I know some cult can go mainstream such as Scientology and such," said Ladonna, "I don't trust cults they are dangerous."

Miss. Ratburn was in an LDS church and told her brother that and said okay. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	11. Cult sued

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And that cult will take the message to a store front and owner told them to leave there it is bothering patrons. That cult is going to far and could lead to mass suicide. One like Arthur and them is taking that cult to court so yes they are suing that cult for it's members was bugging them. And kicked them out of a store they own and that was wrong of them. Arthur and them could help bring cult down in court. We see them at court and the judge is a member of their good church. We see them talking with Arthur and his lawyer and judge.

"I just went inside that store to see what was there and he shunned me there," said Arthur, "And it's members kept on bugging us were we go in fact."

"You see your honor he was shunned same as his friends for going inside that store there," said his lawyer, "And that is a known cult not a new religion."

"I see and i know it is a cult so i side with Arthur and his friends so i give the deed to Arthur," said the judge, "As in deed to that store there."

"I don't know how to run a store so i just might sell that store and thanks your honor," said Arthur, "I also want them to stop bugging us ."

"I will also award you with a restraing order so it is against them not you," said the judge, "If they bug you they will be arrested at once."

That cult lost it's store and lost two members of it in fact and an hour later two members came and bugging and they was arrested at once do to that resraining order for Arthur and his friends got from that judge. Most got just money and Arthur money and deed to that store. That cult is now going down slowly and can tell that. Arthur could keep that store or sell it for it is up to him alone. That cult is lead by a man with a criminal record for he was a thief. Arthur said he doesn't know what to do with a store. Arthur could sell to Muffy's parents as in her mom in fact of course.

"I am glad we sued that cult and now i have a store and not sure what to do about it," said Arthur, "I could keep it or sell it to your parents."

"My mom could buy it from you she wants to open a beauty shop there she is good with hair," said Muffy, "I can arrange you to talk with her about it."

"I am glad we sued that cult and i think he should sell it to someone there," said Fern, "My mom could open a poetry club there."

"I hope that cult just goes away without mass suicide which how some cults end," said Francine, "I think he should keep that store there."

"I also want him to keep that store and opens a good one there in fact of course," said Buster, "Now that cult could lose money."

Arthur has a choice to make either sell it or open a Christian book store. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	12. New ice cream shop

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And that cult will take the message to another school and will be sued by some students there. And heard Arthur now owns a store and wonders what he will do with it there. Arthur said he could put a Christian book store there. His Pastor and youth Pastor said he should open it as such. Arthur said he will indeed open a Christian book store and wonders if it will do good. And he was able to open it as a Christian book store. He knows it will be backed by his church and we see them all talking at recess time there.

"I will indeed open a Christian book store there and hopes it will do well in it," said Arthur, "I am glad i got that deed and own it in fact of course."

"I will go to it when you do open that Christian book store and it will do well," said Fern, "I hope more good stores opens soon."

"I heard a rumor a mean man owns a new hardware store so i heard in fact," said Francine, "And i also heard a new ice cream shop opened."

"That new ice cream shop will be were a family owned hardware store was at," said Brain, "And that one should be better than yum bo bo's."

"I heard it is owned by a clown and called circus ice cream shop in fact," said Sue Ellen, "I am not sure it will be a good one seeing a clown owns it."

That clown who owns it said it brings the circus to an ice cream shop said he will be glad. And all decided to check it out for themselves ad went inside of it. He saw them and said welcome here kids and said he wanted to own an ice cream shop for a long time well just a couple of years. And across the street saw a new sports bar just opened. And that clown said it is owned by a retired soccer player. It is between Brain mom's ice cream shop and a pet store and near were a fast food restaurant is at. And heard a rumor a new gay bar will open soon and still see them talking there.

"I hope this new ice cream shop will last and i know that sports bar seems loud," said Arthur, "I can only go inside it with an adult of course."

"It is it's grand opening so it will be a loud day and football season will soon begin," said Francine, "And i think we should tryout for a football team."

"I prefer soccer myself but my mom is a football fan so i can tryout for a team," said Buster, "And i won't tryout for a rugby team."

"Rugby is a tough game and it is like football and soccer and it can be dangerous," said Fern, "I hate that cult and glad i am saved."

"We won't allow that bad cult here and we have a good ice cream shop here," said clown owner, "I will go in that Christian book store opens."

That clown isn't the one who is allergic to dog dander but a thinner one. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	13. Bible study and cult leader

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And that cult will take the message to another school and did get sued by more children. That cult could be brought down by children which sues them and Arthur owns a store. Arthur said he will open his new Christian book store soon. And are having a bible study against cults which needs to be done. Arthur lead a girl in school to the Lord and she is there. They heard one Jewish family will open a Jewish book store and will only allow Jews inside it. Arthur now began to give that bible study and see bible verses there as he talks.

"Yes this bible study is against cults which is being brought down by children," said Arthur, "1 John Beloved, believe not every spirit, but try the spirits whether they are from God: because many false prophets are gone out into the world."

"That is very true such as a cult called Scientology and one's like that," said Buster, "And that one cult is being sued by kids like us."

"Yes indeed it is very true and cults lead by ex prisoners is bad and not of God," said Arthur, "John 1:1 In the beginning was the word, and the word was was with God, and the word was God."

"I sure do love that bible verse it is very true proving Jesus is God," said Bud, "I am glad we all got saved and go to a good church."

"I indeed have more bible verses to show all of us that cults is dangerous," said Arthur, "James 2:19 Thou beliveth that is one God; thou doest well: the devils also believe, and tremble."

Bible study is going well and he did all bible verses against cults and lead a couple of kids to the Lord. That cult leader decided to give his own bible study and he plans to make his own book and use it in his bible study. Lydia sued them when he made fun of her and almost hurt her. Marina also sued them as well in fact for the same thing. That cult is going down by children and some left that cult and could lead his cult into mass suicide which is how some cults goes away. Now we see that cult leader speaking to his cult and he is a powerful speaker.

"We can indeed make our own book which will be our way for us here," said cult leader, "We can start making it as soon as possible."

"It is a good idea i am glad we have a good church here in fact," said second in command, "I am ready to work on it now."

"That is a good idea in fact i am glad we started this group up after prison," said cult leader, "We can indeed start writing that new book."

"I am glad we got out of prison when we did and started up our group," said second in command, "We will have our good book."

"I am glad we started this group up after prison and won't let kid bring us down, "I hope they stop suing us for making fun of them."

One woman left when she found out what they are planning of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	14. Cult being sued

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And that cult will take the message to the street as in door to door. They heard George and Brain will sue that cult same as Lydia and her parents which is destroying that cult. So yes both kids and adults are suing that cult for they cause harm. And the government will also tax that cult there. So that cult could soon do mass suicide and will try to get out before that happens. Cults is dangerous so stuff like suicide and murder. They must fight that cult with with bible studies and door to door to get people saved and see them talking.

That cult is dangerous so yes we will go soul winning soon with our youth Pastor," said Arthur, "I know some is suing that cult as you can tell them six isn't here."

"I can tell that it is Brain, George, Marina, and her parents are them six there," said Fern, "No one we know is members of that cult there."

"Cults like that is very dangerous and Miss. Ratburn is in LDS not that cult," said Francine, "I hope my parents and sister gets saved soon."

"I know Miss. Ratburn is a Mormon it can be strict but not as strict as that cult," said Marina, "Another cult is called Scientology also dangerous."

"Cults is dangerous and some goes mainstream like Scientology and LDS," said Prunella, "Same as one's like JW's and such."

Brain and them won them lawsuits and Marina got the deed to the second store and will open a store for the blind. Now Arthur will be ready to open his Christian book store soon. That cult is falling and remaining members could do mass suicide if kids and adults keeps suing them. Soon Binky will also sue that cult for they was bugging him and stalking him as well. He might be gay boy but he is no longer a bully but a gentle giant. One girl named Cindy also sued that cult and won and got money and the deed to the last store they had. She will open an arcade there and see them still talking there.

"That cult is falling apart and could lead to mass suicide which can happen," said Arthur, "I heard a girl named Cindy got the last store deed."

"I heard about her and she is in the same school we go to as in Lakewood," said Fern, "But she is just in the second grade."

"I hope that cult doesn't do mass suicide such s a cult did years ago in fact," said Marina, "I will open a store for the blind."

That cult should end in a more peaceful way as in arrest it's leaders in fact," said Brain, "I got money and allowed me to shut down their website."

"I heard the leaders could be arrested soon so it can end peacefully in fact," said Lydia, "Some cults do mass suicide such as one back in the day."

One boy will sue that cult because they made fun of him and stalked him. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	15. Cult leaders arrested

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And that cult is now being sued by more kids which includes Jenna and Maria. That cult is being put down by courts. Arthur will open his Christian book store on Saturday. That cult is also losing members and could lead his remaining members to mass suicide which is a bad thing. Arthur and them wants it's leaders arrested and charged and it will soon happen. That cult won't end in violence which is a good thing. Jenna got money and Maria got that plus some stuff from a store and we see them all talking now.

"The police is investigating them and arrest it's leaders and charge them," said Arthur, "I hope it doesn't end in violence which how a cult ended."

"I hate that cult and everything about it for it is full of evil and glad to be saved," said Fern, "I also know how some cults end in fact."

"Some cults do end in courts and that cult looks to be ending like them," said Buster, "I hope mass suicide won't happen because i know a cult member."

"All of us hates that dangerous cult it uses brainwashing for it's members," said Brain, "I know some cults that end by mass suicide."

"I am going to sue them because it's members stalking me in fact of course," said Bud, "I know that cult is very dangerous in fact."

That cult is going down by children in court and heard their teacher Mr. Ratburn is suing that cult as well. The police arrested the cult leaders and charged them with crimes ending that cult and the members will be sent to get deprogrammed. And the Pastor and youth Pastor is glad that cult is gone as in ended without violence. Some thought violence would happen but it didn't. Arthur and them are glad a cult ended without violence. And will take the stand by the state as in for the DA himself. He asked them to come by so they can talk and that is what they are doing now.

"I am glad to be here and glad that it ended without violence in fact," said Arthur, "Some cults end like that and i will take the stand against them."

"I knew i could count on you and will put them in prison for life," said the DA, "I am glad you all came by here and your store should do well here."

"I will still sue it's leaders even though they in jail for they did wrong," said Bud, "I am glad they are charged with crimes."

"I can help with the lawsuit it is part of my job in fact of course," said the DA, "You could get the remaining money and the deed to that church."

"I hate all cults and Miss. Ratburn is a Mormon or LDS if you will," said Brain, "Glad them cult leaders was arrested and charged."

Arthur and them went to church for a bible study and heard about that cult. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	16. Bad girl gets saved

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And they know they have a fire drill at school today in fact. And that cult is now gone so no more of them bugging them. And will have a trial against it's leaders there. Bud will still sue them to get their rest of their money. And Arthur opens his Christian book store tomorrow with a grand opening. And the fire drill went well and another school a girl acted up and got detention and Arthur and them wants her to get saved. And the mayor will open a new park soon and will all go to it their and see them all talking now.

"It wasn't here but at either mighty mountain or green meadows a girl did," said Arthur, "I hope she does get saved so she won't act up like that again."

"It was at green meadows a girl with ADHD it is a special education school," said Fern, "I am glad it wasn't here at Lakewood here."

"I am glad she got detention there for acting up like she did in fact," said Brain, "And i hope she does get saved it should help her."

"I am glad no on acted up here because it would be bad for us all, said Buster, "I know which girl who acted up her name is Amy Hopper."

"I know who she is as well she is known to do stuff like that," said Francine, "She was also a cult member so that could be why she did that."

She was then enrolled in a deprogramming program which could help her and she should get saved soon. Arthur and them went to her and she got saved and the youth Pastor will help her get deprogrammed for he is part of that group same as the Pastor himself. It has fifteen members and it's leader is the Pastor also a local Catholic priest and even a local Rabbi is on it there. Some got saved so they won't need deprogrammed soon and the cult leaders won't be saved anytime soon for they started up that cult and one who is in a cell with them looks mean which he is.

"I am glad she got saved and i am glad a deprogramming program was started up," said Arthur, "Glad none of us joined that dangerous cult there."

"I hope more former members gets saved and i hope a revival happens soon," said Francine, "And one of my cousin's got saved today."

"I am glad when you got saved i know Jews make great Christians in fact," said Prunella, "I know longer act like a Psychic i wasn't really one."

"One's who can has demon's living inside of them a known fact of course," said Buster, "I am glad when you got saved and stopped doing that."

"Messing with the occult is dangerous demon's can go through a portal," said Ladonna, "The occult is dangerous and i never believed in the occult."

That girl is doing well in the deprogamming program and it is a good idea. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	17. New stores open

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur opened his Christian book store and all his friends is there with him. Next door a Jewish book store open and on the other side is a sports bar which is a busy one. And across the street saw a new barber shop owned by a man just out of barber college and got a loan and opened one up. Arthur and George can't go in there because them two is bald. But Bud can he has a full head of brown hair. And a new park is coming thanks to the mayor and city council. We see them all talking now about it in fact.

"So far we are busy and i wonder what that place is next door besides sports bar," said Arthur, "It just opened as in what ever that is next door there."

"I heard it is a Jewish book store so it isn't compitition to this store here," said Fern, "I just wonder if anyone can go in or for Jews only."

"I heard everyone is allowed inside of it because if Jews only it would fail," said Francine, "As in out of business do to lack of money."

"I hope everyone could go in any store except for adult stores in fact," said Brain, "And a new park is coming were a one room school house was once at."

"I heard a new barber shop just opened it is walk in's only in fact," said Bud, "I have a full head of brown hair on my head here."

Arthur and George won't go inside that barber shop seeing both boys are bald but doesn't shave it they just have fur. One new adult store just opened and plan on protesting it. Adult stores sells porn so kids can't go inside of it at all. And the last store that opened today is a game store and plan on going inside of it and buy some games. And next week two more stores will open one is a bakery and other is a small grocery store. The owner of the small grocery store is a good person who goes to their church. Arthur's new Christian book store is doing well and it just opened for business.

"I am glad i opened this new Christian book store here it is doing well now," said Arthur, "We can go protest against that adult store for what it sells there."

"I heard a rumor an LGBT store is also coming in two weeks in fact," said Prunella, "I think Binky would go inside of it he is gay."

"I think it is just a rumor and not real for it would be a bad store," said Marina, "I hope it would become a store for th blind such as myself."

"I hate adult stores what they sell is sin and i will protest against it as well," said Ladonna, "I heard that new barber shop is owned by a man just out of barber college."

"I heard a new park is coming which will be so much fun in fact," said D.W., "And Arthur and George is bald but i do have hair."

Arthur and them are now protesting that new adult store that just opened. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	18. Tornado drill

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and a tornado drill happens today and even a tornado watch. And hopes one misses them if they have a tornado they would be safe there. And heard most tornado's happens in tornado alley like Oklahoma and such. But can and does happen there only rare. Arthur does have employee's and that store is doing well there. And heard an Islamic store opened and just allows Muslim's inside of it. And just a rumor no store like that is around. We see them all talking now about tornadoes and such.

"Tornadoes are very dangerous and can come during hurricane's and such," said Arthur, "And rumors have it an Islamc store opened but not true it is where a bakery is at."

"I heard most tornadoes happens in tornado alley but can happen here," said Fern, "I am glad bakery is there over an Islamic store."

"I know tornadoes can happen anywhere in the country in matter of fact," said Brain, "And i heard three more stores is coming here."

"I know we are under a tornado watch now and will last until before bath time," said Francine, "I had baths with girls before and will tonight."

"I hat tornadoes they are very dangerous except the small one's in fact of course," said Ladonna, "I will have a bath with Bud tonight."

The tornado drill went well and will just have regular thunderstorms and even a severe thunderstorm. Arthur's Christian book store is doing well and it is drill week so tomorrow will have a fire drill and then next day an earthquake drill and two more during the week such as hurricane drill and lock down drill. And the three new stores will open one is a children's shoe store, an art studio/school, and an arcade. And rumors have it a man couple wants to start a store of their own and allow only people they like by looks and not how they act and hope it is just a rumor.

"I know the three new stores will open on Saturday and plan on going to them," said Arthur, "I heard a rumor a mean couple wants to start up a new store."

"I know i will need new shoes my left show has a hole on the top," said Fern, "And my right shoe has a hole on the bottom."

"I see the holes in them and see your wearing socks or we would see your toes," said Bud, "I prefer boots and i do have shoes at home."

"I wouldn't mind if we saw your toes you have nice looking feet and toes," said D.W., "My feet are senitive so i wear footie pajamas to bed."

"I have thick feet so not my favorite body part my ears are being a rabbit," said Ladonna, "Fern takes good care of her feet and toes."

Fern smiled when she went home and got barefoot and looked at her ten toes and smiled. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	19. Fire drill and new stores

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and a fire drill today and remember when they had a small real fire. Now they are having a fire drill and the new Christian book store is doing good. And know a few more stores will soon open for business. One of them is a kids clothes store in fact of course. The second one is a liquor store and the other is a glass shop. And can't go inside the liquor store it is adults only. Arthur and them knows they can't. The new kids clothes store is next to the bowling alley and see them talking now.

"I am glad we are getting new stores and i wonder what will go next to mine," said Arthur, "It is empty now which was once a tea house which closed a month ago."

"It is up for auction and i know one who will be there who wants a sports store there," said Fern, "I am hoping something good will be there."

"I heard one wants a dentist office there who just graduated from college in fact," said Brain, "And one woman wants another tea house there."

"I know a new couple wants a new restaurant there an American food one," said Ladonna, "I hope it isn't an adult only store."

"I know a man who wants a barber shop there which i can't go inside i am bald," said George, "Same as Arthur in matter of fact."

The couple who wanted a restaurant won the auction and can open it up. A mean man is angry and said he will have his revenge against that new couple and auctioneer and was arrested and charged. He wanted to kill them and so charged with crimes which can put him in prison for ten to twenty years. The new dentist bought another building and rumors have it he is a gay man with a boyfriend who was with him at the auction. Most of them won't go inside of it if they they are a same sex come which they are. Binky and Rattles will but the rest won't seeing one talks funny.

"I won't go to that dentist office do to two gay dentist there in fact of course," said Arthur, "And i never went inside a barber shop i am bald."

"I also won't go in a new dentist dentist office do to a new gay couple there," said George, "And it is good to be bald sometimes."

"I heard the owner of tea house died who was a good old woman in fact," said Fern, "And i won't go in a dentist office with gay dentist."

"I know she did die of a heart attack and she was indeed a good woman," said Ladonna, "And i heard Binky and Rattles will."

"She had good tea and she was a good woman who cared for all who went there," said Muffy, "She will me missed and her funeral was good."

The new restaurant will be a good one and new dentist office will open soon. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	20. Earthquake drill and rumors

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and an earthquake drill there today and heard rumors about a new store coming. That it is owned by a local church in fact. That it will be another Christian book store. And it is just a rumor as in not true in fact. And another good store did open today. The earthquake drill was good no one there acted up there. Mighty mountain two did act up and got detention for it. Mr. Ratburn is proud of his class and a field trip will happen. It is one to the local amusement park and see them talking now.

"Glad that earthquake drill went good here in school today in fact," said Arthur, "Now i am glad we can go on a field trip to the local amusement park soon."

"I know two in school is banned there Rattles and Slink do to yesterday," said Fern, "They made fun of some kids o workers there."

"I Heard about it and i am glad that earthquake drill went good today," said Brain, "And i saw them two make fun of them kids there."

"I am glad them two was dealt with by making fun of kids there," said Buster, "I hope i won't be made fun of at an amusement park."

"I am glad both is banned there for a full year in matter of fact," said Ladonna, "I am glad we are going there on a field trip there soon."

Rattles and Slink is in detention when they acted up on the tornado drill and fire drill there. Binky and Molly wasn't at the amusement park but with Arthur an them at the gifted store buying some stuff and wondered were them two was at. Now they know were they was at. And Arthur gave that permission slip and signed it and gave him the money. And now at a local pharmacy for Arthur and Fern has epilepsy. One could miss that field trip do to surgery to remove her appendix which is Jenna. She is having problems with it and could need to be removed soon and see them talking at the pharmacy now.

"I hope surgery goes well when she has her appendix removed at the hospital," said Arthur, "I hope we never have an earthquake here anytime soon."

"I also hope it goes well for her and we can visit her when she has it removed," said George, "I never had anything part removed."

"I heard she could get it out tomorrow or Saturday when it is removed," said Francine, "I hope it comes out easy not hard."

"I hope we never have an earthquake here in our lifetime in matter of fact," said Binky, "And my mom seen an appendix removed before."

"I hope we never have an earthquake here in our lifetime in fact of course," said Ladonna, "I had my touncils removed before."

Jenna said it comes out on Saturday and will stay over night when it is removed. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	21. New pharmacy opens

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and a new store opened today as in a new pharmacy called Hopper pharmacy. Arthur and Fern will get their medication there if they like it. Buster is also thinking about it as well. A girl saw them there and said that it is a good pharmacy and her parents owns it. Her parents saw them and said welcome here to them. A bully was seen making fun of a kid there and threw him out. He is a known bully at mighty mountain which Arthur and them don't go. And now we see Arthur and them talking there.

"I sure do like this and i will transfer my medication to this new pharmacy here," said Arthur, "I am glad this place opened here it is the best one now."

"I also will get my medication transfered here as well i am glad it opened today," said Fern, "It is owned by a good family in fact."

"I heard a small pharmacy is closing after ten years and had a few transfed here" said Ladonna, "I and Bud isn't on any prescription medication."

"I want to get my asthma medication here and that small one will close down soon," said Buster, "I heard Slink is now on antibiotics for a sinus infection."

"I went in that small pharmacy once and was shunned by my looks alone," said Binky, "All i went in to buy some cough drops."

When the small pharmacy kicked Binky out an employee quit and now works at new one. The owners of small pharmacy is mean and kicks people out by looks alone and not what they do. A person could buy that small pharmacy and put their name on it there. One woman who they know said going by looks alone is wrong. He allowed a known thief who stole some stuff there and that it is Molly. She went in back when she was a bully and she knows two of her friends went back to being bullies and dumped them. Slink stole some candy at a gas station convence store and still see them talking there.

"I heard Slink stole candy at a gas station convence store and he was arrested," said Arthur, "I am no thief i know better than that."

"I also heard about that and he was charged as a Juvenile being a child himself," said Buster, "I hope he goes to Juvenile hall."

"I know that is a fact i saw him get arrested i was buying milk there," said Fern, "I am a witness to that crime against him in fact."

"I hope he goes to Juvenile hall for being a thief which is a crime," said Francine, "I am also no thief i also know better in fact."

"I also saw him steal some candy i was also there buying water and chips," said Bud, "I know better than steal i am a good little boy."

Otis went in that closing small pharmacy and stole some candy and chips. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	22. Bad pharmacy closes down

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and a small pharmacy closes down today and a new art studio opens soon. Arthur wants to go to it so he could maybe become an artist. And heard a rumor a new school will be built soon but it would be a private school so they won't go to it in fact. And proved to be true it will be a private preschool so none of them can go there. It is part of a chain so it can be expensive so it is more for rich kids than for regular kids. We see them all talking now about that bad small pharmacy and such.

"I won't miss that small pharmacy it has mean owners so i am glad it will be one soon," said Arthur, "And i heard it will become an art studio which is true."

"I also won't miss that small pharmacy it does indeed have mean owners in fact," said Fern, "I hope that art studio will be a good one."

"I sure do love art and i want to work with clay so i can make pottery in fact," said Buster, "I hope it is owned by a good person unlike that pharmacy."

"I heard that it will be owned by a good artist who is a good man and his wife," said Brain, "I am glad that bad pharmacy is going out of business."

"I also won't miss that bad pharmacy it has mean owners who is also rude," said Francine, "I hope that art studio will be a good one."

That small bad pharmacy closed down and the owners said someday can reopen it but would be denied. The mayor said it would still be in business if they wasn't so mean for they did kick out his son. And said judging by looks is what needs to be done. The owners of it will reopen it in another town but will keep judging by looks alone. It won't last very long in that town the mayor would be kicked out which will be a bad mistake. That mayor might be a big man but he is a good man. But kicking him out would be a bad idea in matter of fact. We see them talking at the gifted store now.

"I hope that art studio is a good one i will go there when it opens in fact," said Arthur, "I prefer painting than molding clay i am good at art."

"I saw one artist making stone figures by using a hammer and chisel," said Fern, "I hope the owner is a good person in fact."

"Making stone figures takes time pending on stone used sand stone is soft," said Ladonna, "But some stone is hard like granite."

"I once saw an artist making a sculptures out of junk like a hose and rake," said Francine, "Sand stone is easy to make stuff with."

"I saw an artist who make a statue out of steel and iron and such in fact," said Bud, "I hate when some artist makes gay art."

A local gay artist hopes to open a studio to teach gay art. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	23. Bullies arrested

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at the park having some fun playing on the playground and not knowing bullies is on their way their. And was slowed down by a car accident there. And was stopped by a police officer and told them who are they and why in a group. And found out they are banned at the park. And arrested them when they said they are going to the park. They will be charged as juveniles being children after all. Arthur and them heard about it. So they are happy about it. They are glad the police did that as in arrested them.

"I am just glad the police arrested them being banned here," said Arthur, "I heard they was coming here and stopped by them."

"I hope they are charged with some crimes in fact," said Fern, " I hope they serve time in juvenile hall. "

"I am just glad they don't go to our school in fact," said Buster, " I am glad the police stopped them there. "

"I am glad we have good police here is good ones," said George, "I am glad they was stopped them there."

"I am glad them bullies was stopped there in fact," said Francine, "I am glad the police arrested them them there."

The parents of the children arrested are angry at them as in their kids. Said do no harm to other's. All but the mom of the gang leader who blamed the police and even Arthur and them. She wants Arthur grounded and she told his parents and Mrs. Read said she must have taught her own son. Arthur is angry at the gang leader's mom for telling them that. Arthur won't be punished he did no harm. It was the bullies fault and the mom still blames them of course. Arthur and them knows his dad is in prison for twenty years and his son could serve time in Juvenile hall up to three years in fact.

"She still blames me and the police and wanted me grounded for doing good," said Arthur, "I blame her and his dad who didn't raise him good."

"She is a known mean woman who blames others for what he does in fact," said Bud, "His dad is serving twenty years in prison for a crime."

"She once blamed me when he made fun of me for being blind in fact," said Marina, "It isn't my fault that i am blind i was born this way."

"He is a bad boy who loves making fun of others like he did to me," said Lydia, "He can spend time in Juvenile hall up to three years."

"He is indeed a bad boy who might be abused by his own mom," said Francine, "I hope he only spends six months it could be from some kind of abuse."

Mrs. Read said that he could be abused by his mom it is being investigated. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	24. New store and lawsuit

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and heard about a new store that just opened and planning to go there. It is a clothing store for children so that includes all of them there. After school they went inside of it and was welcomed by the owners and workers. They know it is a good store in fact. And heard a rumor a new Jewish store could open that only would allows Jews only there. They hope just a rumor because that would be a bad store and would be closed down. We see them talking about new stores there.

"I hope it is just a rumor because that kind would be closed down for good," said Arthur, "And i am going to sue Scientology who is trying to takeover our church building."

"I also hope it is just a rumor and we know we can beat that cult in court," said Fern, "And it is a strange cult which i am against."

"I would protest against a store that kicks people out not in a certain religion," said Brain, "Scientology is indeed a strange cult."

"We know rumors spread like wildfire and we can look into it of course," said Francine, "I am also against that cult it is strange indeed."

"I hope it is just a rumor that store would be bad if it is true in fact," said Bud, "I heard the one who leads it as in Scientology is a bad man."

It was proved to be just a rumor started by some girl in another school not the one they go to. Arthur and all of them won in court against Scientology so that one who wanted to take it over was stopped and bought a empty Masonic lodge instead. Arthur and them said they will never go in that former Masonic lodge now a so called church. Arthur and them is glad they won so they can still go to their church every Sunday and Wednesday. And heard a rumor a new church is coming who wants to buy what was once a private school. And was proved true and still see them talking there.

"Yes a new church is going there it is going to be non denominational one in fact," said Arthur, "It's gym would be were they will have services in it."

"I am just glad we still have our church building and not that one cult there," said Lydia, "I am glad we won't go in that former Masonic lodge."

"It is a strange cult which is now being lead by a bad man who is a cult leader," said Buster, "I am glad we have a good new store here."

"I know cults is dangerous and i want to protest against that so called church," said Francine, "It is good to have a clothing store here."

"I know more new stores is coming here and i hate that cult there," said Marina, "I know one new store is for blind people like myself."

They will protest against that so called church at a former Masonic lodge. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	25. Cult arrested

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and heard about a church of Scientology is coming. After school they are protesting against it to city hall but not against government but a church. The mayor himself knows that well and called the city council to decide. And they will soon decide about it and vote. That church says attack to attacker but the police won't let them seeing freedom of speech would arrest them who attacks them kids. The members of the city council don't belong to that cult and see Arthur and them talking now about it.

"I hope it is against that cult and i see some members of that cult now," said Arthur, "It says attack to attacker but the police won't let them do that which is good."

"I am also against that cult it is very strange mixing science fiction with faith," said Fern, "I hope the city council is also against them."

"We know the mayor is against them he is a member of our church now," said Francine, "I lead one of my cousin's got saved which is good."

"We will soon know what they voted after the meeting to find out," said Brain, "And i also lead a cousin who agreed to join our church."

"I am glad the mayor is against that cult it is dangerous in fact," said Lydia, "I hope the city council is on our side against them."

The city council voted in favor of them kids and blocked that church from opening it. The so called preacher is angry about that and agreed to attack the attackers and the police had no choice but to arrest all members of that church. The mayor himself saw the kids was ready to defend themselves from the cult members. And the mayor saw them and said they are safe now. Arthur and them will once again sue the cult. They hope someone else buys that old private school and make something good like another private school or something and still see them talking there.

"I am glad it went in our favor and they almost attacked us and glad the police was here," said Arthur, "We are lucky that way it is a dangerous cult."

"I am just glad the police arrested them all and i will sue them and charge them," said Marina, "It is a bad cult that attacks the attacker."

"I am against that cult it is dangerous mixing science fiction and faith it is," said Bud, "My dad said it is a dying cult under a bad man."

"I am glad the police arrested them and i will file charges against them an sue them," said Ladonna, "All cults is dangerous in fact."

"I hate cults and it is a dangerous one as in attacks the attacker so dangerous indeed," said Buster, "I hope they spend time in the county jail."

Arthur and them is glad the city council was against that cult and happy. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	26. Scientology sued

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and heard that all of them will sue that cult and already filed charges for criminal reasons. Arthur and them could get that old school there. And glad that all it's members was arrested and charged. So that means all of them is safe and it's leader is a bad man. And glad that so called church won't open and one will get the deed to that old private school so will own it. And after school Arthur is talking with his lawyer in the civil case and D.W. is also there and see them talking now.

"I am glad that case will go on and i am glad that so called church won't open," said Arthur, "I am glad my friends will also sue them and then the criminal case."

"I am glad you pressed charges against them and will sue them before that," said his lawyer, "And one of you will get that old private school."

"I will watch it and i hate that cult it is very dangerous it is not a true religion," said D.W., "I am glad we have a Christian book store."

"Arthur is sueing them just for damages because he was almost attacked by them," said Mrs. Read, "He said he doesn't want that building."

"I want one of my friends to get that place and i hate that cult there in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad th city council blocked them from opening that so called church."

Muffy wants the deed to that building so she can open a fashion school there and her lawyer said sure. Arthur has a Christian book store and doesn't want that private school and hopes Muffy gets that place instead. Buster hopes she also gets it. Lydia wants the deed to that bad store that was going to open same day as that so called church. She wants it to be a place for kids in wheelchairs and her lawyer said sure. Arthur and them did sue them and Muffy got the private school and Lydia got the store. And now see them talking there about the upcoming criminal case.

"Now that the civil case is over we can talk to the DA about it in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad two has deeds to a private school and store."

"I will have the best fashion school for i sure love fashion it will be good," said Muffy, "I hope they spend time in prison up to ten years."

"I will have a good place for kids in wheelchairs like myself in fact," said Lydia, "And that cult is dangerous it says attack the attacker."

"We are all against that cult it is dangerous started by a science fiction writer," said Buster, "I know that it tries to sue everyone who speaks against it."

"It is indeed a cult and we know how dangerous that cult is in fact," said Fern, "I hope they do get up to ten years in prison."

That cult hopes to get out and ask for the deeds back so they can open them. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	27. Summer vacation coming

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and heard that all passed to the next grade and will head to the forth grade. And will have Mr. Ratburn do to him and MC swapping grades. They know fifth grade will be their last school year of that school. And it's two teachers is Mr. Parker and Mrs. Smith. Mr. Parker is very smart and Mrs. Smith is very strict and said behavoir will go on permanent records. Arthur and them knows there is no such thing only transcripts exist. And heard her last year is next school year and see them talking now.

"Glad next year will be her last year as a teacher and will retire in fact," said Arthur, "And will be replaced by someone else like a student teacher or something."

"I heard about that and she uses scare tactics which is wrong of her," said Fern, "Glad we won't have her as a teacher in fifth grade."

"I know she can be mean i saw her once telling a kid something," said Brain, "She said to me that she loves using scare tactics on kids."

"She is a bad woman she told me she wishes she could paddle kids," said Francine, "I am glad it is against the law to paddle kids here."

"Glad Prunella will have Mr. Parker as her teacher he is a smart man," said Muffy, "I know a girl who will have Mrs. Smith so she better be a good student."

Arthur and them heard her student teacher could become her replacement there in fact. Her name is Miss. Goldberg who Francine knows. Said she is a good woman who is smart and doesn't use scare tactics. She knows only transcripts exist and not permanent records like a criminal record. And the school board did tell Mrs. Smith to stop using scare tactics on her students but she said it helps keep kids on their best behavior and when she retires the students will be glad when she does. And Mr. Ratburn said she is a mean woman with an attitude and said he isn't like her at all.

"Tomorrow is the last day of school this school year i am going to Yellowstone," said Arthur, "I will have a good summer vacation this year."

"I heard Yellowstone is a super volcano that will pump sulphur dixiode into the air," said Fern, "I am also going there as well."

"I am going to France this year which is in Europe and will be fun of course," said Muffy, "I hope it won't erupt soon it would effect the world."

"No signs it will erupt anytime soon and the winter would be harsh in fact," said Buster, "I looked it up online once in fact of course."

"I am going to Japan and go in a public bath house for a nice bath there," said Brain, "And i think we should all go there once."

All will indeed go to Japan together and will enjoy it there and enjoy it . See what happens next chapter here of course.


	28. Last day of school

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at school and it is the last day then summer vacation and some will go to Yellowstone. All know it is a supervolcano and hopes it doesn't erupt soon. It would send up lots of ash and more worried about the sulfur dioxide because it would cause a harsh volcanic winter. And will all go to Japan and will have a good time there. And one will go to Canada and have fun there. And that one is Buster and his mom will also he can't go alone he is just a child. We see them talking and heard all passed to the next grade.

"I hope it won't erupt anytime soon it would send lots of sulfur dioxide into the air," said Arthur, "It would cause a harsh volcanic winter that will last years."

"A Yellowstone super eruption would be bad it would be a harsh one after all," said Fern, "I will be glad to go there i heard it is a nice place."

"I don't think it would erupt until the tribulation called wormwood in fact," said Brain, "It would be a big eruption and make water bitter."

"I won't be going to Yellowstone but to a Mexico which will also be fun," said Binky, "I hope it won't erupt it would be harsh even there."

"I will go to Canada and have fun there but will be after our trip to Yellowstone," said Buster, "I know all of us will go to Japan and go in a public bath house."

Mr. Ratburn said that all of them will be in his new forth grade classroom plus a few from Miss. Sweetwater's class and five from Mrs. Fink's class plus a few new arrivals in Elwood city. And said he will also go to Yellowstone and hopes to see them there. Binky, Jenna, and Maria won't go to Yellowstone but will go to Japan. They are glad all passed to the next grade and heard two could be in special education in middle school and them two is Buster and Binky. Bud also could end up there as well and will go to a special education school named Green meadows and still see them talking there.

"I hope that is just a rumor for you two because i would hate that," said Arthur, "I hope Japan is fun and i would love a bath in a public bath house."

"I know i won't be in special education as far as i know and my mom said no," said Buster, "And i won't mind other males seeing my private parts."

"I am indeed going to special education in middle school but not Buster," said Binky, "I am glad to go to Mexico it will be fun."

"I hope Japan is fun i would love a bath in a public bath house in fact," said Fern, "I have a nice girl body from my head to my toes."

"I know Japan will be fun i love having a good summer vacation there," said Ladonna, "And Yellowstone is fun and has lots of animals there."

They had a last day of school party and now summer vacation began. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	29. Park bible study

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is at the park having some fun there playing on the playground. And on Monday they head to Yellowstone area and visit the park and see some animals. As well as stuff like Old Faithful and other good stuff like that. And hopes it won't erupt very soon in fact. And some thinks it is wormwood and it will erupt during the tribulation so they won't be on Earth but in heaven when it happens. It has no signs of erupting anytime soon. We see them all talking now about the bible and such.

"I know the rapture could happen soon and then comes the Antichrist in fact," said Arthur, "We can have a small bible study i will start. 1 Corinthians 15:52 In a moment, in the twinkling of an eye at the last trump: for the trumpet will sound, and the dead shall be raised incorruptible, and we shall be changed."

"I sure love bible studies and i have my bible with me right here," said Fern, "Matthew 24:31 And he shall send his angels with a great sound of a trumpet, and shall and they gather together his elect from the four winds, and of from one of heaven to the other."

"I love both of them bible verses i have my bible here as well," said Buster, "1 Thessalonians For God has not appointed to wrath, but to optain salvation by our Lord Jesus Christ."

"I love bible studies and i have my bible here and will now open it," said Ladonna, "Luke 12:40 Be ye therefore ready also: for the Son of man at an hour when ye think not."

"I also have my bible and now i will now read a bible verse about it," said Brain, "1 Thessalonians 5:2 For yourself perfectly that the day of the Lord so cometh as a thief in night."

One man there wonders what them kids are doing and said they are having a bible study and he said why. And said it is the will of God and he said he is an atheist so he left. Arthur knows he is a local Scienitist at a museum and knows it scared him for the bible is a weapon. And the bible study went on and a woman with her kids came to hear it she is a member of their church and they know her and she said bible studies is good and to keep it up and one boy asked to get saved and Arthur gave him the bible verses and the prayer of salvation and wants to go to church.

"I hope you do come to our church and can come tomorrow morning," said Arthur, "Now lets continue our bible study. Matthew 24:42 Watch therefore: for know not what hour your Lord doth come."

"I hope you do come to our good church it is the best church in Elwood city," said Sue Ellen, "I am glad you got saved and your mom said to me you should come to our good church."

"I know that church is a good one and i am glad he got saved in fact," said his mom, "That church is a good one and thanks for the bus captain's phone number for his cell phone."

"No problem he is a good man who cares for all children in fact," said Bud, "He is good with kids and he won't bite and he is a good man."

"I hope he does come to our church it has a good Pastor and youth Pastor," said Lydia, "A special church bus comes for me being in a wheelchair."

Next chapter they head to Yellowstone national park and have fun. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	30. Vacation begins

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is the airport heading to Billings, Montana and stay in Bozeman at a motel there and see Yellowstone. They will enjoy that national park there in fact. And know it is a supervolcano but shows no signs of erupting anytime soon. And know it could during the tribulation. And it could be wormwood as in make a third of fresh water bitter as in undrinkable. Arthur thinks it could be wormwood and not the tribulation yet. Arthur and them are now getting on the jet that will take them there and see them talking now.

"I will love seeing that national park for all the animals we can see there in fact," said Arthur, "And all the gysers and such we know what is under it there."

"I heard about a movie of what could happen when it erupts but never watched it," said Fern, "I hope we have a good time there."

"I did watch that movie before it would send out lots of sulfur dioxide into the air," said Brain, "It would cause ten to twenty years of volcanic winter."

"I am glad we are going there i will enjoy the animals there like bison and such," said George, "I know we are anthropomorphic animals."

"I would hate a volcanic winter all the food would come from greenhouses," said Bud, "And it would be expensive and millions could die."

The jet took off and heading west towards Montana and they will enjoy Yellowstone for they heard about it in fact. The motel is called Cowboy inn. And the owners of it is a real cowboy who lives on a ranch there. He sometimes goes to his motel and talk to guest there in fact. And landed in Billings, Montana and got a few rental cars and heading to Bozeman. And checked in the motel there and we see Mr. Ratburn there and he said hi to them and said he did see Yellowstone once as a boy in fact. Said he would love to see it again now that he is an adult and see them talking now.

"I am glad we get to see it for it is our first national park by a president," said Arthur, "I think it was Grant who did that and only one that is a volcanic caldrea."

"Yes it was Grant and i heard it won't erupt anytime soon so what i heard," said Mr. Ratburn, "It might erupt during the tribulation."

"I heard about a movie about what could happen when it does erupt," said Buster, "I know some of our friends is in Mexico instead."

"I hope they have fun in Mexico it is a poorer nation than USA and Canada," said Ladonna, "And i heard Muffy went to France instead."

"One country i don't want to see do to it being an bad country in fact," said Fern, "That country is North Korea it has leader worship."

After that they are getting in the cars heading to Yellowstone and will be there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	31. Yellowstone part 1

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Yellowstone National park and not knowing a bully is coming there. And he wants to pick on Arthur, Brain, and Fern for being smart. He is also visiting the park and plan to pick on others. He is from a village in Iowa. He is a known bully in his school back home. Arthur and them are now watching Old Faithful go off which is a good thing meaning the caldrea won't erupt anytime soon. And saw some bison feeding and saw they was acting normal. We see them all talking before that bully picks on them.

"Glad that things are normal here so glad the supervolcano won't erupt soon," said Arthur, "But could erupt during the tribulation which i think will if it is wormwood."

"If Old Faithful stops it would be time to leave because it could mean it would blow," said Fern, "I also think it is wormwood as well."

"I am glad we came here and i love looking at the bison here i like that animal," said Francine, "If they was heading out in a hurry it would be time to leave."

"I hope that supervolcano stays dormant because it would cool earth fast," said Brain, "I know the magma there will blow someday but not soon."

"I hope it doesn't erupt soon because that would be bad a volcanic winter would be harsh," said Sue Ellen, "It is a ticking time bomb."

That bully started picking on them but a park ranger stopped him and kicked that bully out of the park. Arthur and them thanked him and he said no problem. Said he had caused problem and now he is banned for good. He decided to talk to them about the supervolcano and what the warning signs would be and evacuate the park and the near by towns and cities. And the last one's would be what is called a harmonic tremors which is magma on the move. And said that Old Faithful is like a pressure valve as long as it goes off they are safe. We see them still talking about the supervolcano.

"It is a candidate for wormwood during the tribulation period when Anti-Christ rules," said Arthur, "I think it is wormwood from the bible."

"I also think it is wormwood because it can make water poisonous of course," said Buster, "Our motel is Bozeman is a nice one."

"I also think it is wormwood and i am just four years old and a boy in fact," said Bud, "And i also love our motel in Bozeman, Montana."

"I hope the supervolcano doesn't erupt when we are here in fact," said D.W., "And i will sleep in the same bed as you Bud in fact."

"I know it will erupt during the tribulation i think it is wormwood," said Mrs. Read, "And sure you two can and will sleep in the same bed."

Next chapter they have a picnic on a place were picnic tables is at. See what will happen next chapter here of course.


	32. Yellowstone part 2

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Yellowstone National park and now having a picnic there. And heard someone said the caldera would never erupt and it is extinct. And one told him it will someday erupt and send out lots of sulfur dioxide into the air. That it would cool the earth faster than now. And that volcanic winter would be harsh and very cold and snow would fall in June and that food would come from green houses with fake sunlight. He said he hopes it is a dying supervolcano. We see them all talking now about it.

"I think it will erupt in the tribulation as wormwood that turns fresh water bitter," said Arthur, "We saved people would be in heaven when it erupts without dying."

"I believe you because i also think it is wormwood so what our youth Pastor said," said Fern, "I know i am indeed a saved girl."

"I also think it is wormwood which is a trumpet judgement i do believe,"" said Buster, "I am glad we are here to enjoy this place here."

"I hope it is an extinct supervolcano because i heard one is in fact," said that boy, "It could be La Garita that is the one that is."

"I also think it is this place that is wormwood as predicted in the bible," said Bud, "And it is La Garita that is the extinct supervolcano."

That boy's mom ask if he is bugging them and said he isn't that he thought the supervolcano is extinct. She told him that it could be wormwood as predicted in the bible. She knows that La Garita is the extinct supervolcano and Yellowstone caldera could erupt during the tribulation. A girl there thinks wormwood is nuclear radiation. She said nuclear war is coming during the tribulation. And a man there said what are they talking about. Mrs. Read said they are talking about the tribulation about wormwood. He said he believes in evolution. And he is a geologist for the government.

"I don't believe in evolution i believe in the bible and God is real in fact," said Arthur, "I am a born again Christian who believes the bible and what it says."

"I also am a born again Christian who used to be a Jew now a Christian," said Francine, "I never did keep kosher anyway in fact."

"We are a group of saved people who believe's in the bible in fact," said Mr. Read, "I became a Sunday school teacher of our church."

"I sometimes run the nursery in our church i am good with babies," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad we came here to Yellowstone here."

"I can tell you are all born again Christians but not sure i believe the bible," said the geologist, "Don't worry i won't try to change your minds."

After some more talking and he got saved and will soon be a creationist. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	33. Yellowstone part 3

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Yellowstone National park and now seeing the waterfalls there which is fun to do. They want to see all of them before they return to the motel. Tomorrow they want to see more at the park it is such a big national park. And hopes to learn about the caldera. It has boiling mud pits and more geyers to see and more animals to see. One wants to see bears most of all and that is Bud. And when looking at a waterfall saw squirrel's running around. We see them all talking now in fact.

"I see squirrel's a lot back at home and that waterfall there is a good one," said Arthur, "I know we are were in the massive caldera and no signs of it erupting anytime soon until the tribulation."

"I want to see coyote's most of all they are neat animals that hunt in packs," said Fern, "And i also hope to see wolves and rare birds."

"I want to see bears because i like that kind of animals because they are neat," said Bud, "I see chipmunks over there eating an acorn."

"I want to see the boiling pits of mud and that one lake over there in fact," said Buster, "And that one lake there is nice to see."

"I want to see birds that we don't have back home in Elwood city," said Ladonna, "Such as ravens and other birds we don't have back home."

They saw a small waterfall and saw a bear at a safe distance which made Bud happy. And saw a raven which made Ladonna happy. And then saw the smallest waterfall and saw some insects. And went back to Bozeman, Montana to the motel and had dinner in the motel restaurant which has good food. Tomorrow they will return to Yellowstone and see more of the park and Noris geyser is one they will see. Bud and D.W. is in the bath playing with bath toys. And see Arthur and them talking waiting to get clean and talking about the park there as in Yellowstone.

"I want to see the wolves they are such neat animals that hunts in packs," said Arthur, "And one bird that we saw that we don't have back home in Elwood city."

"I also want to see the wolves i love Yellowstone it is such a nice national park," said Francine, "I don't like some insects such as mosquitoes."

"I want to see that one pool that has a special kind of bacteria that lives in hot water," said Brain, "I am glad it is showing no signs of erupting soon."

"Bath time for two of you kids who i will pick myself it is Arthur and Francine," said Mrs. Read, "Make sure you two washes every part you two has."

"I had a bath with Francine before she is a strong girl after all in fact," said Muffy, "I hate all insects except butterflies of course."

Tomorrow they will return to Yellowstone and see's wolves and coyotes. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	34. Yellowstone part 4

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Yellowstone National park and now seeing wolves and coyotes there. And heard someone talking about the caldera under the park. And they said it has no signs of erupting anytime soon. And he said it could erupt soon but they said it would send out warning signs. That caused him to laugh and Mrs. Read said it isn't funny and told him go away and stop laughing at them. He wouldn't stop so a park ranger kicked him out the park. Arthur and them thanked him and see them talking now.

"That person is a rude man who laughs at people who don't agree with him," said Arthur, "I am glad a park ranger was here or someone he would have been punched."

"I heard of him he is a crazy conspriracy theroist i do believe in fact," said Fern, "I don't like people like him he was laughing at us."

"I would have punched him if that park ranger wouldn't stepped in," said Mr. Read, "I don't like people who laughs at you kids like that."

"I hope he is banned for good because he thinks Yellowstone will erupt," said Brain, "It would give off warning signs before it erupts."

"He could believe someone could blow it up using bombs or something," said Mrs. Read, "He shouldn't laugh at people who doesn,t, agree with him."

He was indeed banned for good at the park for laughing at children like that in fact. He thinks someone will make Yellowstone erupt. Arthur and them thinks Yellowstone is wormwood from the bible which is what will make a third of fresh water bitter. Arthur and them knows that it would be a disaster for them as well. Because it would send out lots of sulfur dioxide into the air. So no plans to blow it up but many people can believe anything that is on the internet. One boy there came up to them and said Yellowstone won't erupt anytime soon and see them still talking there.

"I know Yellowstone is wormwood from the bible because it can poison water," said Arthur, "As in volcanic ash so it is a candidate for wormwood."

"A Yellowstone eruption would be very bad for the world as in extinction level event," said Francine, "I heard global warming is a good thing."

"Global cooling is much more worse it can cause droughts and lots of snow," said Bud, "I think Yellowstone is wormwood from the bible."

"I hope we never see that crazy man again he needs to be in a mental institution," said Brain, "I don't think someone would blow it up."

"It would send out lots of sulfur dioxide when it does erupt then in fact," said Prunella, "I am glad i am now a born again Christian."

A girl there thinks Ragnarok already happened and ignored her. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	35. Yellowstone part 5

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Yellowstone National park and now seeing more geyser's like Noris and steamboat. And see's squirrel's running around and eating acorns. Nothing bad seems to be coming because it would give off warning signs. And no animals acting up there in fact. Arthur and them will be going home on Tuesday and wants to see everything in Yellowstone. And will go on another trip in a few weeks to Alabama for some cousins moved there from Indiana. We see them all talking now about the park.

"No warning signs going on meaning we have nothing to fear here now," said Arthur, "I think Old Faithful would stop and animals would be acting up so we have nothing to worry about."

"If they was acting up and that geyser's could stop i would want out," said Fern, "I know what will happen when it erupts would send out lots of sulfur dioxide into the air."

"It would be a harsh volcanic winter and food would come from green houses," said Brain, "I know it would cost a lot to buy that food from them."

"Needs to have artificial sunlight and heat so plants could thrive in them," said Francine, "I know it would be a harsh volcanic winter for sure."

"I heard about the warning signs and i have it back in our motel room," said Sue Ellen, "I could show all you after my bath with either Ladonna or Bud."

It will be Ladonna because both is around the same age and Arthur will have one with his now girlfriend Francine. She won't mind being naked around him. All went back to the motel and had dinner at it's restaurant which is good food. Bud and D.W. are having a bath now and all is barefoot. Sue Ellen showed them all the warning signs and saw none of it there. All that sulfur dioxide would cause dangerous global cooling called volcanic winter. And heard global warming is a good thing because that would mean more life giving rain so more crops and still see them talking there.

"It would be a harsh volcanic winter and some animals would become extinct," said Arthur, "Millions could die by starving to death do to expensive food from green houses."

"I would know it would be a harsh volcanic winter do to lots of sulfur dioxide," said George, "It would cause snow in the summer months."

"It would be ten to twenty years without a growing season outside of green houses," said Ladonna, "It would be a harsh volcanic winter."

"I know places near Yellowstone would be whipped out by pyroclastic flows," said Prunella, "Places like here and a place called Cody, Wyoming."

"Lava flows are much slower than ash in pyroclastic flows in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "Bath time Arthur and Francine."

Next they want to see the boiling pits of mud and more animals there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	36. Last day there

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Yellowstone National park and now see a bobcat and then saw a mule deer. And know more animals is there and saw a frog in a lake there. And then saw a few elk off in the distance and George like that animal best. It is a big animal but is a herbivore. And before going to see a boiling mud pit saw a couple of mountain goats. And know an eruption there would be big it is a leading candidate for wormwood. Arthur and them thinks it is wormwood and will happen in the tribulation and see them talking.

"I hope to see more animals here before we go home tomorrow so last day here," said Arthur, "Now i see red fox over there which is a good looking animal."

"I see it looks like it caught a weasel and will eat it and now i see a mouse there," said Fern, "I know when we go home we can tell others about it."

"I see a boiling mud pit and look i see a badger by it and is moving away it see's us," said Brain, "Most animals is afraid of people."

"I love this park here and now i see a crane in a lake and caught a fish over there," said Fern, "And now i see a bald eagle soaring through the sky."

"I see the boiling pit of mud and over there i see some kind of toad near it now," said Ladonna, "I am glad we came here and see nice stuff here."

After looking at the boiling pit of mud went and saw a pool with a type of bacteria which showed as a green tint. And saw a valley garter snake there. And saw all the animals and returned to the motel with Arthur and Francine in the bath and talking about were they can go next on a vacation. Both might be naked but seems to show no shame. He know she will only touch his private parts to wash them. Ladonna will share a bath with Buster which is his girlfriend now. And the parents said next vacation will be in the smokey mountains. And see them two in the bath talking there.

"I do like the smokey mountains for it is a nice looking place in fact," said Arthur, "I had a good time at Yellowstone and i hope to come back someday."

"I hope we go to see the grand canyon someday it has mule rides down there," said Francine, "Glad we will be in heaven during the tribulation."

"I also hope we go to the grand canyon and even the red wood national forest," said Arthur, "And i think Yellowstone is wormwood from the bible."

"I also think it is wormwood from the bible it can poison water as in make it bitter," said Francine, "One person said some seals was opened."

"I know it haven't because no Anti-Christ ruling the world so none have been opened yet," said Arthur, "And we aren't in world war three and no famine here."

Tomorrow they will be heading home and spend a week there and next vacation. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	37. Going home

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the airport in Billings, Montana going back home to Elwood city. All had a good time at Yellowstone and know more about the supervolcano. And in a week will go on another vacation as in camp. That camp is a Baptist one and Francine became one. A rumor has it a near by camp will have boxing there. And one is known as a fat camp which is really weight loss camp and the last one is an Orthodox Jewish camp. That one they are at is a good one and see them talking at the airport.

"I hope that camp is a good one that our youth Pastor told us about," said Arthur, "And i heard a camp near by is more or less a boxing camp which isn't meant for us kids."

"I heard it is a good camp and he and his wife and kids are also going," said Fern, "I hope we have a good time and i might miss camp Medowcrock."

"I hope it is a good camp and i know a weight loss camp is near by," said Brain, "And one camp is campgrounds for everyone."

"I heard it is a good camp and it has a lake and even a swimming pool," said Francine, "And i heard there is an Orthodox Jewish camp near by."

"I hope we all have fun at that Baptist camp and it should be good," said Ladonna, "I hope it won't storm when we are there we could get wet."

All got on the jet and heading to Elwood city and know they are going to a Baptist camp instead of camp Meadowcrock. And the Orthodox Jewish camp only allows Jewish kids only. And the near by river separates both camps. And camp games will take place at a camp. And three other camps will also be there and one is a Catholic camp second one is camp Meadowcrock and third is an Islamic camp. Camp that comes in last will close down for good. And camp that comes in first gets more money and upgrade the camp with it. We see them talking on the jet now heading home.

"I heard a rumor there is an Islamic camp and i hope it is just that," said Arthur, "And camp games does sound like fun to me and we have the games at ours."

"I heard weight loss camp is also in the games and Binky could be there," said Bud, "And i am also going to the same camp as you."

"I know Binky could go to weight loss camp he is indeed a fat kid," said Prunella, "And i am skinny as you all can tell in fact."

"I hope we all have so much fun and no rain in the forecast including to this," said Brain, "So we won't get wet outside showers and swimming."

"I hope we win the camp games so it can get more money by winning it," said Francine, "And not sure if Binky will be in a camp this year."

They arrived in Elwood city and went home and tomorrow a park. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	38. Park talk

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having fun there on the playground and not knowing a group of bullies is coming. And was slowed down by a train and a car accident. And stopped by police who arrested them because they know they was heading to the park were they are banned at. And one is going to the park to talk to Arthur and them there. And tell them bullies was coming there. And asked them where they was at and said they was in Yellowstone national park. He said it is a a good place and see them talking now.

"We had a good time there and i know it is a supervolcano but nice place," said Arthur, "And i am glad them bullies was arrested so we will go to their hearings"

"We sure did have a good time there and i will also be there at their hearings," said Fern, "I think it was that bully group who came in here once."

"I am just glad you kids are safe from bullies and i could babysit some kids once," said police woman, "I am glad we arrested them."

"I would like to have you babysit us for we all know and trust you after all," said Bud, "And i know Yellowstone is a supervolcano."

"I will give you kids my cell phone number so your parents can call me when time," said police woman, "I have been to Yellowstone two years ago."

Soon the kids parents will be out of town after camp so she will watch them at her house. Their parents said they know and trust her and knows she won't harm them. One babysitter was arrested when she broke a child's arm. She knows the four year old's will be washed by her in her bathtub. Bud and D.W. has no shame yet because they are little kids. They head to camp on Monday at a Baptist camp. One near by camp will get Binky Barnes who will be sent there. And he said he doesn't want to go to weight loss camp. And his parents said only place he can lose weight and see them talking still.

"He is indeed going to weight loss camp his parents told me that in fact," said Arthur, "So he won't be in the camp we will be going to."

"I will see what i can do so he won't go to weight loss camp and go with us," said Fern, "We will have fun at our camp there."

"I heard it is also called fat camp but really weight loss camp in fact of course," said Buster, "I do eat a lot but still stay skinny."

"You have a high motabelism is how you stay skinny in fact of course," said Ladonna, "Bud might eat a lot but he is strong."

"I love camp and i know the owner of that camp he is a good man," said Francine, "And i seen how strong Bud is i gave him a bath once."

Next chapter they return to the park only will play soccer there. See what happens next chapter they of course.


	39. Soccer and bath

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having fun there on the soccer field playing soccer there. And heard a rumor that a new store owned by a radical Islamic Imam will open. But that is just a rumor for it is were a bath store is at which is doing very well. And now playing soccer there now. An eight year old kid there said his mom still gives him a bath and he is in a wheelchair. And can tell why same as Lydia and he is a boy. She knows him for he is on her team. He wants a bath with another boy and said sure and see them talking.

"I will have to ask and we are indeed both boys which is good in fact," said Arthur, "We had a good game of soccer here and heading to lunch."

"We have a new bathroom with a hot tub i could join you as well," said D.W., "I might be a girl but i do like having bath with boys."

"I have nothing against having a bath with siblings you have," said that boy, "I love having bath sometimes i wish i could play soccer."

"He and me has no shame for we are both paralyzed from the waist down," said Lydia, "We were both born this way i never could walk without crutches."

"I also love having baths but having epilepsy i must have showers," said Fern, "I prefer showers anyway because it feels so good."

Arthur and D.W. got permission to have a bath with that boy there and having a good time playing. It is a bubble bath which hides their private parts so we won't see them parts there but they can. To them it is no big deal for all three is children. And Arthur gave him the gospel and he got saved. And playing with bath toys so they won't play with body parts. Sometimes D.W. plays with her ten toes but it can splash water which they shouldn't do and see them talking there.

"Yes because a wet soapy floors could be dangerous we are barefoot and naked," said Arthur, "She plays with her toes at times i seen it."

"I love my toes i look good barefoot i like my toes how they are," said D.W., "I seen all people i know feet and toes all has ten."

"I can't move my toes except when someone moves them," said that boy, "I know a boy who has twelve toes so he has two extra toes."

"I seen him barefoot and saw he has twelve toes which is rare," said Arthur, "He should get his two extra toes removed because he should have ten toes like us."

"I know his name is Gary Miller and he is thinking about having them removed," said D.W., "I heard some people lose some or all toes removed because of frost bite."

Both boys and a girl had a good bath and next chapter is the zoo. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	40. Zoo talk

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the zoo which now has a new snake a cobra at the reptile house there. And glad they went there today. One of them wants a mouse as a pet. And that person is Emily who is a friend of D.W. and Bud. Ladonna said rodents do make good pets for she has a rat. A boy there said he feeds mice to his pet boa constrictor. And know that snakes could be good pets. And know cobra's would be bad pets do to venom. And one wants a pet basset hound as a pet. And now we see them all talking there about animals.

"I have a dog as in Pal who is a good dog which i feed and such in fact," said Arthur, "And my mom is afraid of snakes so i can't have one as a pet there."

"My mom said snakes like that squeeze their prey and swallows it whole," said Fern, "And cobra's has venom and then does that."

"My favorite animal that is a pet is a dog i want a basset hound not a wiener dog," said Emily, "Wiener dogs looks like hot dogs with legs."

"I know some animals makes bad pets well most anyway like bears and lobster," said Brain, "And wiener dogs are bred to go in holes."

"I want a pet cat which makes good pets and better than snakes anytime," said Buster, "And my mom said birds are bad pets."

One girl there said she has pet goldfish in a tank at her house and said snakes are bad pets. And a boy there said he is going to a summer camp called Camp Wilderness which is a regular summer camp. Arthur and them said they won't be in Camp Meadowcrock but a Baptist camp owned by their Pastor. And Binky said he doesn't want to go to fat camp and his mom agreed with him. And got their money back and they said it is a mistake said it would have put him in good shape. And said him and them are just big and they might just be strong because no health problems and still talking.

"I know my favorite wild animal is aardvarks and i am one myself in fact," said Arthur, "My least favorite wild animal is roaches because they are gross."

"My favorite wild animal here is zebra's because they are so neat and cool," said Fern, "My least favorite animal is wasp because i was stung before by some."

"My favorite wild animal is elephants because they are big and strong," said Ladonna, "My least favorite animal is bumble bee's."

"My favorite animal is dingo's which is native to Australia a pack of wild dogs," said Brain, "And my least favorite wild animal is bee's."

"And my favorite wild animal is polar bears because they are so cool in my book," said Buster, "My least favorite wild animal is flies."

Next chapter they head to the park which just opened it is a new park. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	41. New park opens

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having a good time there and goes to camp on Monday. And has no idea a couple of gangs are coming and was slowed down by a car accident. And some police saw them and arrested them all which stopped a gang battle from going on which is good. A gang battle could kill innocent people and glad it was stopped when they heard the news. Arthur and them is glad that new park opened and it is a good one. And heard a new store opened and we see all of them talking about it there.

"This is a good new park and glad the police stopped two gangs there," said Arthur, "And i heard a new children's store opened and maybe we can check it out."

"I love parks and i hope we don't get a bad park such as one who charges a fee," said Fern, "And i am glad a gang war was stopped."

"I would hate an LGBT park because it shows that sin called homsexaulity," said Brain, "I am glad a gang war was stopped or innocent people would be hurt or killed."

"I know some groups tried to start a park but was stopped by local government," said Ladonna, "I am glad we came to this new park here."

"I am glad a gang war was stopped and we are safe here because it was stopped," said Bud, "I would never go in a gay park."

Someone heard what they was saying and said a gang battle would indeed be bad. And a gay man also heard what they said and said why are they against LGBT parks and said it is a sin. And that they go to a church which is against LGBT parks. He told a woman that who is there babysitter. She said she is also against LGBT parks and to leave them alone. He wouldn't leave them alone so she called security and threw him out of the park. And is having a bible study about homosexuality.

"I found some bible verses against homosexuality right here in fact," said Arthur, "I hope we can have it in our tree house and not here."

"I say we should have it there because this is a place to have fun," said Buster, "I am glad we won't get an LGBT park here."

"I go to the same church as you kids i sen you all there in fact," said babysitter, "I am glad i am watching you kids here in fact."

"I hope more good parks get built and opens it would be good," said Fern, "I hope the local government keeps blocking LGBT parks."

"I am glad that gay man was kicked out of this park here in fact," said Francine, "He wouldn't leave us alone even when being told to."

That park is a good one and heard they will go to the new store soon. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	42. Camp part 1

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at camp having a good time there and most boys are in one cabin except Binky and Rattles. There Pastor and youth Pastor is both there as well. They will have lots of fun there already. And will have showers after dinner and rules say all must be fully naked in them. And two boys said they aren't circumcised and said retract that skin there when washing. All right now having lunch there and know camp will be good this year. And we see them all talking now about some near by camps.

"I am glad we are here in this camp and i saw one across that river there," said Arthur, "And that is the Jewish camp which is a hard camp to get in for non Jews."

"I hope that camp over there is a good one and glad we are all here in fact," said Fern, "And weight loss camp is through the woods over there."

"Non Jews aren't allowed in that one it is Orthodox Jewish camp there," said Francine, "Reform Jewish camp non Jews are allowed."

"I heard a rumor there is a communist camp near by but just a rumor," said Brain, "That camp there is just a regular summer camp."

"I don't like some camps because one i heard has boxing for kids," said Buster, "And i heard a camp in another state is an Islamic camp."

One Jew at the Jewish camp asked the Rabbi what camp is on that side of the river and said it is a Christian camp. And said only church kids are allowed there. And also said non Jews don't keep kosher. Arthur and Buster heard it and said it to themselves glad they are glad they aren't allowed there. That Jewish boy wants to talk to them when they have the time and now all kids at the Baptist camp is now going on a hike through the woods on a trail. And saw squirrel's running around and some deer, chipmunks, and birds. And in a tree see's a black bear and even a bee hive and see them still talking.

"I heard there is hedgehog's as well as gophers and moles in the woods as well," said Arthur, "I heard there is berries here that is safe to eat."

"I saw some chipmunks eating some acorns which is poisonous unless cooked," said Brain, "I know what berries is safe to eat and which one's aren,t."

"I saw a hawk soaring through the sky looking for prey and it grabbed a mouse," said Ladonna, "And i hope we go swimming soon."

"I saw that hawk as well and eats mice and other small animals as well," said youth Pastor, "And we go swimming after hiking in the swimming pool."

"I also know what berries is poisonous and which one's is safe to eat," said the Pastor, "And Binky and Rattles is in both cabin B do to being former bullies."

Next chapter they go swimming and have dinner and then showers. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	43. Shower talk

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at camp having a good time there and now in the shower getting clean. Because all is naked their private parts and behinds is showing. No shame because both sexes is separated. One boy there thinks they would laugh at him for being very skinny in fact. No one did because that some of them is also as skinny as him and most is perfect. Binky is big and not the only one who is. All has private parts which is showing because all is naked. We see them all there talking and having some fun there.

"We are all boys we all have the same body parts and tomorrow is another day," said Arthur, "We have a soccer game coming up and then go swimming."

"I wonder what the camp across the river will be doing tomorrow in fact," said Bud, "I heard a camp has boxing which isn't for kids."

"I hate boxing it is brutal and it can cause brain damage and love soccer," said Buster, "And you two i see you have bath toys with you two."

"I was hopping we would have a bath and it keeps us from playing with body parts," said Tommy, "Such as fingers, toes, and part between our legs."

"Baths can be fun and i see all our private parts and behinds so no shame," said Timmy, "I love being a boy because of our parts."

One boy in that camp has extra toes and proved to be true but not laughing at him. It is kind of common and asked him if he will have them two extra toes removed and said he will soon. And heard someone at another camp has a tail of kind. Because it was from the sperm cell and proved true as well. And the girls see all their parts and nipples is showing but not their private parts but they see their own private parts and each others. D.W. knows she likes bath's better but has her bath toys with her. Now we see the girls talking there in the shower.

"I can give you a bath when we go home and i will be in with you there," said Fern, "I love being a girl who has a nice body from my head to my toes."

"I would love you giving me a bath and we will both be naked like here," said D.W., "I have seen boys naked such as Arthur and Bud."

"I have a boy cousin and have bath's with him and saw Arthur naked once," said Francine, "My cousin's is small as in his boy parts compared to Arthur's."

"I have also seen Bud naked lots of times i help him in baths," said Ladonna, "He has a nice body and i remember when he lost his trunks and no shame from him."

"He is just a little boy so he is too young to have shame in fact," said Muffy, "I saw Chip naked before and he said boys has them parts."

Some girls there never seen boys naked before but most girls did. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	44. Soccer

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at camp having a good time there and now playing soccer and getting ready for camp games. Soccer is part of it and it is on Friday there. And one Jewish kid wants to talk to Arthur and them to learn. The Rabbi said don't talk to them because they aren't Jews. But his parents has no problem with talking to them and that Rabbi is being investigated. Other Rabbi's told that one they can talk to non Jews but he said he is following the Torah aka the law. We see them talking about the camps.

"Glad we will all take part in the camp games and sounds like fun to me," said Arthur, "And i heard that weight loss camp will also be in them."

"I am glad we are in the camp games and camp that comes in last is gone," said Fern, "I heard that a bad Rabbi is owner of that camp there."

"I am ready for the camp games and soccer is part of them in fact," said Brain, "And one camp i heard has boxing and it isn't for kids."

"I love camp and glad we go to this camp and that Rabbi is a bad man," said Ladonna, "He is being investigated by some police."

"I heard he thinks the bible says he shouldn't let his campers talk to us," said Bud, "He is a bad man who said if one talks to one of us gets punished big time."

That Rabbi is now being arrested and replaced by a good man who won't punish them campers for talking to one's of other camps. That Rabbi who was arrested faces charges and could face ten years in prison. Arthur and them is in all events in the camp games. One boy has a scar on his face from that Rabbi for talking with a person not from that camp. The Pastor is a good man who won't punish in a bad way. One girl said that bad Rabbi will be fired from his Synagogue and that is what happened. One kids mom said he was mean to a kid who isn't a Jew and still see them talking there.

"He is indeed a bad man who is mean and rude and punishes in a bad way," said Arthur, "He faces up to ten years in prison for abuse."

"He shouldn't be mean like that because he is a man of the cloth after all," said Francine, "He must have been fired from his Synagogue."

"I heard he was fired from his Synagogue and ten years in prison is a long time," said Buster, "I hope he never becomes a Rabbi of a Synagogue again."

"He did give a camper last year a scar on his face from a knife he had with him," said D.W., "I am glad he was arrested in fact"

"I was yelled at by him by just being in a park near other kids he is mean," said Brain, "My mom then yelled at him for yelling at me."

Next chapter i will need some ideas and Friday is camp games there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	45. Tennis

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at camp having a good time there and now playing tennis which will be in camp games. And the games is tomorrow which will be fun. Charges was filed against that former Rabbi and the DA himself will be against him. He has his lawyer there and is ready. The worst camp there has boxing for kids which is illegal in fact. Arthur and them hopes that bad camp comes in last so it could close down for good. And hopes a better camp opens in it's place without boxing and see them talking now.

"I do indeed like tennis and i a not a fan of child boxing and it is illegal in fact," said Arthur, "I hope we win the camp games and child boxing isn't part of it."

"I also hate child boxing it isn't a sport for children outside of high school," said Fern, "I am glad boxing isn't part of camp games."

"It is a rough sport which takes blows to the head which can cause brain damage," said Brain, "Pro boxing is done without helmets and men topless."

"I prefer safer sports such as baseball and tennis like we are playing now," said Francine, "I just love sports except golf which is boring."

"Boxing for children is wrong and i hope it losses big time and closes down," said Bud, "I will take boxing when i go to high school."

One boy at the Jewish camp has questions for Arthur and them. He wonders why Francine is at a Christian camp and he knows she was a Jew. He knows why she isn,t there with him and he asked her. She said she was a Reform Jew and she converted so she can be with a certain boy there. He said a Jew is a Jew and she should be with him. She said it is none of his business. Arthur said she is with him which is true. A girl there said she isn't an Orthodox Jew. As in Francine and heard she never kept kosher she saw her eating pepperoni pizza which is made of pork and see them still talking there.

"I know Francine never kept kosher and still doesn't just like all of us here," said Arthur, "I saw a kid from boxing camp he is mean and is a known bully."

"I also saw he eating a pulled pork sandwich so i know she doesn't keep kosher," said Ladonna, "I just hope her parents becomes Christian soon."

"I hope that boxing camp comes in last so it closes down very soon in fact," said Bud, "I saw Francine here eating ham once."

"I never did believe in the dietary laws and i love pork products in fact," said Francine, "And i hate boxing camp it is not for kids."

Next chapter is the camp games and boxing camp is full of bullies. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	46. Camp games

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at camp having a good time there and now is the camp games and boxing camp lost big in tennis. Arthur and Fern defeated two bullies. Boxing camp is losing big because boxing isn't part of camp games. Camp that comes in last gets closed down and sell it. The camp Arthur and them are going to is winning the camp games. Camp that comes in first gets money to add more cabins and such. A bully hopes boxing could be added soon. We see Arthur and them talking about camp games and such.

"I know boxing won't be added because it isn't for us kids at camp in fact," said Arthur, "Next is a soccer is next then is basketball and then swimming."

"I hate boxing for kids it is a tough sport that takes blows to the head," said Fern, "We already had tennis, volleyball, and football."

"After swimming comes ping pong and last one will be a race in fact," said Brain, "We have three in it which is me, Arthur, and Fern."

"I could take up boxing when i am in high school i am a tough boy," said Bud, "I hope we win the next game in soccer and i know some camps is bad."

"Boxing camp is the worst here i know of it is filled with bullies in fact," said Francine, "I know that big boy goes to mighty mountain."

Arthur and them won in soccer and basketball keeping their lead in the camp games. A bully hoped boxing would be added but it wasn't which makes him mad instead of sad because he is a socopath. Arthur and them won the swimming race and won the camp games and boxing camp came in last place and would close down and will be sold to a local church which could turn it into another Christian camp. One man wanted to turn that boxing camp into a small town but a Pastor will be the one who will buy it instead. Arthur and them are happy and talking at the party there.

"I am so happy we won the camp games and boxing camp came in last place," said Arthur, "One man wanted a small town built there but a Pastor will buy it instead."

"We go home tomorrow and i will be going to the grand canyon in northern Arizona," said Ladonna, "I hope to ride a mull to the bottom there."

"I am going to Ireland which is a country filled with a rich history and beauty," said Buster, "I know some is coming with me such as Arthur and Francine."

"I will be going to Spain which is in southern Europe it will be lots of fun," said Muffy, "I hope to learn some Spanish there in fact."

"I will be going to San Francisco and see places like Alactaz and such there," said Binky, "I hope i have lots of fun in that city there."

Next chapter they all go home and get ready for trips to other places. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	47. Bad town coming

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at camp and getting on the bus for all is going home today. And the boxing camp was sold to a church and will get rid of the boxing ring there. That greedy man who wanted a town is upset that he won't get that camp. He bought a field and farm and it will be his as in house. Arthur and them won't live there because of the man who is having it built. That man wants to run for mayor of that town. Arthur and the got on the bus and going home and see all of them talking there.

"I won't want to live in that town and also won't visit it because who is building it," said Arthur, "He is mean and greedy who wants to run for mayor of that town there."

"I also won't visit that town or live there because of that man there," said Fern, "I talked to him once and he said i am a brat."

"He is also rude and i also won't visit and live there i also met him once," said Muffy, "I know all of us all met him because he was visiting camp."

"His town would be filled with greedy people just like that man there," said George, "I know that town will be filled with greedy people."

"I know that town will be a bad town and he could become it's first mayor, "I love living in Elwood city it is a good place to live."

That mean man hopes greedy people like him comes there to live which is what will happen. He knows that town will be made of people like him and will become most greedy town in America. Arthur and them went home and know that town will be most greedy town in America. Arthur's parents said it will be a bad town and said don't go there because of greedy people like that mean man there. Arthur told them he won't go to that town there. And said a town like that will be the most greedy town in America. We see them all talking before they get clean and get ready for bed.

"I won't visit or live in that town because i don't like greed in fact," said Arthur, "I met that greedy man in camp he called me a nerd and bookworm."

"He is an awful man who called me a punk who causes pain," said D.W., "I won't visit or live in that town there because of him."

"That is good you two i also met that mean man he is greedy," said Mrs. Read, "It will be most greedy town in America won't live there."

"I know he lives in a farm for now and will build a greedy town," said Mr. Read, "He is a man and greedy and he causes pain."

"He will become it's first mayor of that greedy town there i am sure," said Arthur, "Besides that town is other side of this state not near us here and camp."

A near by town near were a new town will be said it will fail. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	48. Going to Japan

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the airport because they are going to Japan and will have some fun there. And will go in places like public bath houses and such. One is going to India and one is going to South Korea. As in their friends one is Binky and one is Molly most is going to Japan. And Rattles is going to Mexico and Slink is going to Hawaii. Arthur and them is at the airport waiting for their flight to Tokyo. And will stay in a nice hotel and some wants to try fugu which is puffer fish and see them talking there.

"I hope we have fun in Japan and i will try a dish called fugu which is pufferfish, "I will watch sumo their it is a sport of big men who also eat fugu and rice."

"I will also try fugu even though it has poisonous organs it has trained chefs there," said Buster, "I will have fun in Japan that is for sure."

"I won't try it because it has poisonous organs such as the liver and such in fact," said Fern, "I will go in a public bath house when there."

"I will have fun in Japan and we will all go in public bath house there," said Bud, "I will try fugu and i know it has poisonous organs."

"I heard Binky is going to India and Molly is going to South Korea in fact," said D.W., "I will love having a bath in a public bath house naked."

Muffy wonders if she will see boys private parts and learned males and females are seperate so she won,t see the boys parts. And are all wearing sandals so their toes is showing. And their jet arrived and all passangers got off and they got on it. One boy asked if they ever been to Japan and said it is their first time there. He said they must be barefoot in a temple there. And said they are all Christian and not sure they will go in a Buddhist temple because some looks like dragons. And a man there said why they are wearing sandals and he is wearing socks and shoes on his feet.

"We want to show off our toes i look good barefoot and has ten toes in fact," said Arthur, "I look at my toes every single day and walk barefoot in the motel room."

"I am even wearing sandals when i wear boots most times i want to see my toes," said Bud, "Ladonna as you can tell has thick feet."

"Our kids love being barefoot and kids should be barefoot more in fact," said Mrs. Read, "I am also wearing sandals i see my toes."

"Toes gives us balance as we walk and a little push off as well in fact," said Brain, "I sleep barefoot so my toes are showing."

"I love wearing sandals and i see all ten of my toes and looks good," said Fern, "When i go inside my house i get barefoot and see my toes."

That man said he saw a kid who was born with two extra toes on his feet. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	49. Bath house talk

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now in Japan in a public bath house and in the big tubs and all is naked. Arthur and them shows no shame because boys in one room and girls in another. They love having baths there and all likes being naked. And see's some Japanese boys and one went to talk to them. His name is Haru he is a rabbit boy and he speaks English very well. He has some questions to ask them. He wonders what America is like so he will ask them that as well as other stuff and see them all talking now.

"It is a good country we live in Elwood city and has a good mayor in office there," said Arthur, "I am glad we came to this public bath house it is a nice place here."

"I see you boys are circumcised as in your private parts so am i in fact," said Haru, "I love living here in Japan and i hope you go to a nice restaurant here."

"I love being a boy and we all see our private parts and has no shame here," said Buster, "I will get some shusi such as spicy tuna."

"I know what fugu is it is puffer fish it has poisonous organs such as the liver," said Brain, "And i love this public bath house here."

"I love this place and it is good to be naked here and we are all boys," said Bud, "When we go get shusi i will try fugu it has good meat i heard."

One Japanese boy who also speaks English very well and asked why are them boys circumcised and said most American boys are. He said fugu has poisonous organs but it's meat is good. All did try fugu none got poisoned and knows they won't die. In girls bath a girl named Hana talked to D.W. and them. At the hotel a boy from Canada asked them to visit his country sometime and said next vacation will be the grand canyon and ride mules to the bottom. He said Yellowstone is a supervolcano and Arthur and them said they was there and no sign erupting until the tribulation.

"It is a candidate for wormwood and we did go to Yellowstone it was a nice place," said Arthur, "We are going to the grand canyon next and ride mules to the bottom."

"I think Yellowstone is wormwood it is a trumpet judgement which will turn some water bitter," said Fern, "We had a good bath there."

"The water there is nice and hot i was glad to have a bath there in fact," said Bud, "I love Japan so far it has a good culture."

"I loved having a bath there i was naked as the day i was born and no shame," said D.W., "Of course i have no shame yet i am a little girl."

"I love being in Japan i loved having a bath there in the public bath house," said Francine, "I helped D.W. here wash before we got in the tubs."

Lydia also had help because she is paralyzed from the waist down. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	50. Nice restaurant talk

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now in Japan in a nice restaurant having a good dinner and loves the food there. And will watch sumo tomorrow and will go home on Monday. And will go to a public bath house after dinner. And next vacation will be to the grand canyon and will enjoy it and ride mulls there. As in ride them to the bottom and see's the great flood made it for they believe in the bible. They will enjoy Japan as long as they are there. One man there wonders why they didn't go in a Buddhist temple and see them talking there.

"We are Christians is why i didn't go in one sir and maybe we could in fact," said Arthur, "And i am not sure it is any of your business and i don,t think it is."

"It is none of your business sir we go anywhere and i hope your not following us," said Fern, "Because if you are knock it off."

"Don't tell us to go to one it would be our choice and not yours sir," said Mrs. Read, "And if your following us stop or we will call the police."

"I always follow tourist i just do that and i am indeed a Buddhist," said that man, "I want to make sure everyone goes to it just once."

"Sir your under arrest for stalking and being rude to others in fact," said a police officer, "We are tired of you following tourist here."

That man is angry that he was arrested and faces up to ten years in prison. One woman there said that man is known to follow people around and prisons is rough places filled with violence. And some countries has roughest prisons in the world. And heard prisons in communist leaning countries has hard labor. Japan isn,t a communist country same as South Korea and USA. Some boy wonders why Buddhism is so empty and he got saved. He might be Japanese but he speaks English as well as can read and write it. Said he is thinking about immigrate to America and see them still talking there.

"I would hope you do if indeed you do move to Elwood city it is a nice place to live," said Arthur, "We will be home for a week and then grand canyon."

"I will immigrate to America and i heard of Elwood city and can live there," said that boy, "I hope it has good schools there."

"I know a good elementary school called Lakewood it is were we go to school at," said Francine, "We get Mr. Ratburn because he will be forth grade teacher."

"I love going to school there and him and a hipster called MC in fact," said Brain, "And fifth grade will be Mr. White or Mrs. Cook."

"It will be Mrs. Cook's last year when we go to the fifth grade so we could have her," said Muffy, "She will then retire a happy woman."

Mrs. Cook wants them as her students for the fifth grade in fact of course. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	51. Tower and park

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now in Japan is now at Tokyo tower and looking at the city and see's Mt. Fuji is the distance. And heard it is a dormant volcano that could awake. But hopes not anytime soon at least not when they are there. Arthur and them thinks Yellowstone is wormwood in fact. Any volcano can go next and one's like Yellowstone would give off warning signs. Mt. Fuji would also give off warning signs. And will see sumo once they are out of the tower and after they play in the park. We see them all talking now in fact.

"This is a good view of this city here and no signs Mt. Fuji would erupt soon," said Arthur, "It is just dormant not extinct and that one could be VEI five or six."

"I know any volcano could erupt next and one in Hawaii is already erupting," said Brain, "I think Yellowstone will erupt in the tribulation."

"I know any volcano could erupt next anywhere in the world in fact," said Ladonna, "Some just erupts lava and some explode in fact."

"I hope the next one happens in a less populated area so none will die," said Fern, "One's in Hawaii produce lava eruptions in fact."

"Some volcanoes are caldera's like Yellowstone which is huge in fact," said D.W., "And Mt. Fuji is a classical volcano unlike Yellowstone."

After they looked their parents took them to the park and one boy knows that Arthur and the is there on vacation. He can speak English very well and went to talk to them. He said Mt. Fuji is indeed a volcano that would be bad when it does erupt someday. And heard Yellowstone is a supervolcano that would send out lots of sulfur dioxide into the air and cool the planet down big time. And said he is a Buddhist and he wonders why they didn't yet visit a Buddhist temple and said they are Christians. He said they don't have to worship the gods when they visit it and see them talking in the park.

"That is up to our parents not us they are over there on the benches here," said Arthur, "We love this playground it is a nice one and we can ask our parents now."

"I went in a Buddhist temple in Thailand once it has Munk's inside it," said Sue Ellen, "I am not a Buddhist but i know about Buddhism."

"We can take them to one after we leave the park here sounds like fun," said Mrs. Read, "And after dinner we go watch sumo."

"I also went in one in Thailand and saw some munks there and same here," said Mrs. Armstrong, "I heard sumo here is fun."

"I hope we have fun when we go to the grand canyon when we go there," said Muffy, "We are having a good vacation so far."

After the park went in a Buddhist temple and saw some munks there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	52. Sumo and bath

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now in Japan is now at a sumo arena watching matches there having a good time there. And when they head to the grand canyon they will have more fun. Some of them is in other countries some didn,t leave USA in fact. One is in South Korea and one somewhere else. And will head to a public bath house once sumo is over for the day. They know that them places is good and clean unlike gay bathhouses which is dirty. And know them gay places are bad. We see them all talking at the sumo arena.

"I am glad we all came here and soon we will go to a public bath house," said Arthur, "We had so much fun last time and only place we can play when being naked there."

"I love public bath houses and i sure love being naked and wash up," said Fern, "I know of some so called gay bathhouses which is bad places."

"I love being a boy and i will never go in a gay bathhouse it is sinful," said Bud, "I will love if we get a public bath house back in Elwood city."

"I also hope we do because that would be a good thing in fact," said D.W., "I want to sit next to you Fern so we can talk more."

"I hope all gay bathhouses to close down because they are dirty," said Francine, "And full of the sin of Sodom and Gomorrah."

All went in a near by public bath house and boys went on the right and girls on the left. One Japanese boy asked why are they circumcised and said most American boys are circumcised. And that their parents said yes when asked if they want them circumcised. One other Japanese boy is circumcised and said he is a Jew himself. They heard a public bath house is mixed between males and females but just not the one they are in. And that some girls would touch their male organs such as D.W. and Emily. Everyone there is naked as the day they was born and see them talking there now.

"I hope it is just a rumor because some girls would touch these parts here," said Arthur, "We can all see them hanging here we are naked in fact."

"I had baths with D.W. before she won't touch without asking first," said Bud, "We play with bath toys so we won't splash."

"I love having baths because we can be naked and still play in fact," said Brain, "I love being a boy and splashing is bad in fact"

"I splashed water once and told to stop so i did stop in fact," said Buster, "I love being a boy we will always be flat chested."

"We might stay flat chested but we all have nipples which we can show in public," said George, "I love being a boy we know male puberty is easy in fact."

One little boy asked why boys has nipples and said all starts as girls until them parts form inside the womb. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	53. More park talk

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now in Japan is now at the biggest park in Tokyo in fact biggest park in all Japan. Arthur and them leaves there on Monday and a week at home. And then the grand canyon and then the beach for a day. All will be wearing bathing suits so certain parts won't show. None of them would go to a nude beach because of shame. And could maybe go to West Virginia for a week or two. One girl asked them what is the biggest park in the country that isn't a national park. And we see them all talking now.

"That would be forest park in St. Louis it is bigger than central park in fact," said Arthur, "And i was there when i was just six and enjoyed it there."

"I know one national park that is a supervolcano which is a caldera in fact," said Fern, "And yes when it comes to city park is forest park."

"It would send a huge ash cloud and a lot of sulfur dioxide into the air," said Brain, "And forest park is bigger than central park."

"I think Yellowstone is wormwood that will turn water bitter in fact," said Francine, "And i never been to St. Louis but it's park is bigger than central park."

"I heard Yellowstone is a supervolcano we have no active caldera's here," said girl, "I learned English from the UK when i was there."

She said her name is Sakura and she is a Japanese native and her brother talked to Arthur and them in the public bath house. He saw them and went to talk to them some more. He said he could move to America as soon as he can. Said Elwood city sounds like a good place to live. Arthur and them hopes he will move to America and go to their school. Not only did that boy became Christian but also his family. And after the park went out to lunch and returned to the park and have more fun. We still see them still talking in the park there.

"The grand canyon will be lots of fun and we can ride mules to the bottom there," said Arthur, "And i think Yellowstone is wormwood which is a trumpet judgement."

"And we can all go to a local beach back in home wearing trunks being a boy," said Bud, "And we could maybe go to West Virginia."

"I know that state split from Virginia during the civil war and Charleston is it's capital," said Brain, "I know we could go there and see it."

"I know the north won the civil war and south won reconstruction in fact," said Ladonna, "And slavery came to an end but had Jim crow laws."

"No more Jim crow laws which is a good thing it was a bad kind of laws," said Buster, "I hope we learn more about the civil war next grade."

Mr. Ratburn who is in Japan said they sure will he is their teacher again. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	54. Going back home

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now in Japan is now at the airport because they are going home today. And spend a week at home and head to the grand canyon for a vacation. And last trip will be in West Virginia because some has family there. And heard Charleston is a neat city and will be there. And they heard some will be going to Maine and one is going to Alaska. But most is going to West Virginia such as Arthur. Molly and Rattles is going to Maine and Binky to Alaska. We see them all talking now.

"I will love going to the grand canyon i know we will ride on mulls to the bottom there," said Arthur, "I have some family who lives in West Virginia as in an aunt, uncle, and a cousin."

"I love mulls and i know it will be a good vacation at the grand canyon there," said Fern, "I also have family in West Virginia as in my grandparents as in dad's side."

"I heard the grand canyon has some native tribes there and can talk to them," said Buster, "And mothman is in West Virginia in fact."

"I think that is folk lore and the grand canyon is a good place i went once," said Brain, "And that some said thy saw him back in the day."

"I am glad we are going home and it is a good place to see there in fact," said Ladonna, "And i heard of mothman from what i saw online."

Arthur and them got on the jet to Elwood city and saw a boy there who said mothman is real. Arthur said if real it is a demon because of what it looks like and the glowing red eyes. And hopes to return to Japan someday because they liked it. And heard two new Elementary schools is being built and wonders if any of them will be going to one or both there. And said one could go to one were the field that was for sale and one could go to the old private school was once at. We see them still talking and now on the jet.

"I hope mothman is just folk lore because if real it would be a demon in fact," said Arthur, "And we will go were we are told nothing we could do about it."

"I also hope it is just folk lore because sounds like a demon with glowing eyes," said Bud, "And i heard West Virginia became a state during the civil war."

I think it is just folk lore because if real it would be a demon or something," said Muffy, "And i have family who lives in West Virginia."

"I had a good time in Japan and then the grand canyon and then West Virginia," said Jenna, "I also heard bigfoot is there."

"I hope mothman is folk lore because it would be a monster or demon," said Francine, "Besides we will be going to Charleston not Point Pleasant."

When the jet landed all went home to unpack and such in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	55. Bully gang arrested

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having some fun there and spend a week back in Elwood city then grand canyon. And then head to West Virginia and then back home. Some has family in that state and heard about the folk lore of mothman. And heard how West Virginia from a boy there. Because he is visiting Elwood city from Charleston, West Virginia. And said mothman is near Point Pleasant in a place called TNT. He said he doesn't believe in it. We see them all talking now at the park there.

"If mothman was real it would be a demon because how it would look," said Arthur, "I have some family who lives in that city there as in Charleston in fact."

"I know about folk lore and yes if real it would be a demon do to it's looks," said Fern, "I know i have family who lives in Charleston, West Virginia."

"I heard about mothman and he sounds like it is a demon if it is real," said Bud, "I heard West Virginia split from Virginia during the civil war."

"I know mothman is folk lore and if real it would be a demon in fact," said Ladonna, "I want to see the capital building in that city when there."

"I hope it is just folk lore because it would be a demon or monster," said Francine, "I hope we have fun in the grand canyon then West Virginia."

That boy said West Virginia is a good state and he said visit the capital building and the governor's mansion. Some heard about the mothman museum in Point Pleasant. In fact all but the little kids know about it. And will buy stuff there and hope mothman is just folk lore because if real it would be a demon. That boy said Arthur Boreman was it's first governor also known as the father of West Virginia. And told them how Charleston became it's capital. And a bully gang is coming to that park. But police stopped them and said they are banned at that park there and one came to tell them about it.

"I am glad that bully gang is banned here because they was up to no good," said Arthur, "I hope they go to juvenile hall because they are bad kids."

"I am sure they will go to juvenile hall i can make sure of it in fact," said that police officer, "I am glad you kids are safe in fact."

"I heard a friend is filing charges against that bully gang there in fact," said George, "With juvenile hall they would have criminal records."

"One of our friends did file charges against that bully gang there," said Francine, "Jenna was that person who did that in fact."

"I sure did and i hope some of you also do just that against that gang there," said Jenna, "I am glad schools only keep transcripts."

That boy said he was bullied before and he dealt with them himself. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	56. Bible study and a communist

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the zoo having some fun there and plan to see all animals they have there. And will have fun when they go to the grand canyon in Arizona. They will then go to West Virginia and see places like Charleston, Welling, and Point Pleasant and more when they go there. Heard about mothman and will see the museum there. And know some farms is there as well as woods. And at the zoo saw a girl who said mothman is real. Said she is from West Virginia. We see them all talking there now at the zoo.

"Not sure mothman is real or just folk lore but if real it would be a demon," said Arthur, "I know we will see the mothman museum there and buy stuff as well."

"I heard the folk lore about it and it is said to live in a place called TNT," said Fern, "I heard West Virginia became a state during the civil war and joined the union."

"I hope it is just folk lore because if real it would be a demon," said Bud, "Because it looks like a moth with glowing red eyes."

"I heard about the folk lore about it and hope it isn't real," said Ladonna, "Sounds like if real it would be a demon in fact of course."

"I hope it is just folk lore because it sounds like it would be a demon," said Francine, "And West Virginia folk lore seems interesting."

That girl said mothman is real and she thinks it is a demon because she is a born again Christian herself. They had a small bible study about demons and lead five to the Lord. A revival is needed and all hopes so because America needs to be one nation under God again. One boy said he is a Jew and his one friend is a Muslim. After talking to him he got saved and so will his parents and friend. One who was a Muslim said Islam is of the devil. One man asked them why have a bible study in the park. And said it is allowed it is a public park so no one owns it and still see them talking there.

"It isn't against the law we have the right to freedom of speech and religion," said Arthur, "And it was about demons and lead some to the Lord in fact."

"He is right sir your not a police officer or a security guard your a janitor," said Jenna, "And you have no right to tell us to stop."

"If i become mayor it would be against the law i will run for it in fact," said that man, "I am a communist a member of Workers World Party."

"You would be a bad mayor and state law would reject that here," said Buster, "Communism doesn't work it is impossible in fact."

"And we want to still have a good mayor like the current mayor in fact," said D.W., "He is a good mayor you would be a bad one."

Park security said that man is an ex-con in a prison so he can't run. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	57. Park and protection

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park to play soccer which is good to do. And has no idea an escaped prisoner is in the park and happens to be a kidnapper in fact. He is mean as well and was serving life in prison without parole. And a police officer told them and said he will protect them. They said they welcome him to protect them from him. None of them will end up in prison someday. But some bully there could end up there. He is the son of that prisoner. And he said he sure will and see them talking there.

"I hope none of us end up in prison someday it is a rough place i heard," said Arthur, "I heard they have gangs in them and no one there is happy."

"I am sure none of us will and i heard they are rough places there," said Fern, "I hope for a revival so less people would end up in prisons."

"I hope a revival comes soon so we can turn back to God in fact," said Ladonna, "I heard prisons are rough places and i hope he is caught soon."

"I am sure you kids won't end up in a prison someday your good kids," said police officer, "That man had a rough life growing up."

"We just caught him he was hiding by the pond there and we have him," said another cop, "I heard his son is a bad kid himself."

That bully said his dad is innocent but all evidence points to him and he said he was framed. Arthur said to him not to end up in prison someday. And said obey the law so he won't be arrested and if found guilty he would end up in prison someday. One girl said schools keep permanet records. Fern told her schools just keep transcrips and some shows permanment records but in real life just transcrips is kept. She still thinks they are real and her mom corrected her. And saw a homeless man and took him to a shelter. And at the Read house we see that family talking.

"I know transcripts is kept and not permanent records in fact of course," said Arthur, "They seem to be like criminal records in certain shows like the Simpsons."

"I heard transcripts is real and i don't like the Simpsons in fact of course," said D.W., "I saw a girl who thought permanent records is real."

"I am glad schools just keep transcrpits is kept in schools or Binky's would be bad," said Mrs. Read, "You two will go to college someday."

"The state would get the transcripts and isn't like the Simpsons in fact," said Mr. Read, "Binky would have bad jobs if permanent records was real."

"Same as Molly, Rattles, Slink and Otis but i am glad schools just keep transcripts," said Arthur, "We had a good time in the park we had protection there."

That bad man is now back in prison and serve life in prison. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	58. Zoo and bath

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the zoo again this time with their babysitter who is a nice woman. She said some kids a bath as in D.W., Kate, Emily, Bud, and the Tibbles. The rest can wash themselves and for now they are seeing regular animals there. She is a good woman who won't harm kids. One woman who wanted to watch them was rejected. She would harm some kids there. She was arrested yesterday and charged with crimes and will be took to the county jail soon. We see them all talking there now in fact.

"We love coming here and see all them animals here it is a good place," said Arthur, "And yes i don't need help with washing and can take them alone."

"I also love coming here it is a good place and has a new zebra here," said Fern, "And i also don't need help being washed in fact."

"I heard it is out now it is a little zebra as in a colt it is a male one," said Bud, "She washed me before and you should have her wash you all."

"We don't need help and most of us has showers such as myself," said Francine, "And in two years i will be in puberty which will turn me into a woman."

"I won't wash them they are big kids and most ha showers," said babysitter, "And Fern, Arthur, and George has episepsy in fact."

And said that it is safer with them in showers but Arthur will outgrow his. She won't wash big kids because soon they will reach puberty. And Arthur is with Francine and Fern is with George. And later she is giving D.W. and Bud a bath. Arthur will have a shower after them two has their bath. Not the first time them two had a bath together for they are both little kids. And both is playing with bath toys so they won't play with their private parts. She saw boys naked before. And she said play good when in the bath. We see them talking when them two is in the bath there.

"I love having baths only place we can play when being fully naked in fact," said Bud, "I see my boy parts which i love to look at."

"First boy parts i saw is Arthur's when he was peeing on Christmas," said D.W., "I am too young to have shame unlike him."

"I won't wash big kids and when they reach puberty they change," said babysitter, "As in they become men and women in fact."

"I have seen other boys naked such as Arthur, Buster, Brain, and George," said Bud, "I even seen Binky naked he seems to be gay."

"He said Binky was looking with lust when he looked at his boy parts ," said D.W., "I heard he will come out of the closet in gay pride parade."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter so i can update this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	59. Looking for a cure

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the doctors office for an exam as in a check up. And there is rumors a new flu is going around. And she said it is just a rumor nothing more. And said one of them has a sinus infection and that one is Bud. He is now on antibiotics which will cure him of it in fact. Binky is being tested for diabetes and tested negative. Arthur and Fern had blood work to see how their medication is working. And it is working good on them two and same as D.W. and George. We see them all talking now in fact.

"I hope a cure is found soon because i hate having seizures in fact," said Arthur, "I heard some people are working on finding a cure in a local lab here."

"I also hope a cure is found the seizures i have is a bad kind," said Fern, "And i also heard about it and checking some plants such as seaweed."

"I am thinking about helping them i found a rare plant once," said Brain, "I have two of them and i have some seeds i can plant soon."

"They are indeed looking for a smart kid to help the out," said the doctor, "And one plant they are working on is kelp and even wild strawberries."

"I hope a cure is found in one i also hate having seizures," said D.W., "I saw a plant with yellow flowers with pink in the center of it."

Brain took his and her's to the lab with him and said he can help out because the one's they was working with doesn't work. And George found a rare ivy and took it to the lab. Brain looked at it and won't work. Brain's works as a new treatment and D.W.,s also won't work. But her's can be used to cure gout. Arthur found a rare flower and took it to the lab. His can work to treat it a bit better than Brain's. It might not be a cure but two more treatments was found. And it then switched to finding a cure to man made stuff and we see them at the tree house talking.

"I hope a cure is found because plants can't but maybe some chemicals work," said Arthur, "I heard two more treatments and i was put on the one i found."

"I am sure it can be cured someday i hope in our lifetime in fact," said Fern, "I hate having seizures i get tonic clonic which is bad."

"More treatments the better and i want to help out in the lab," said Sue Ellen, "I hope a cure is found for you four here in fact."

"I hope we have a good time at the grand canyon and West Virginia," said Bud, "And more labs is working on a cure for epilepsy."

"I am sure we will have a good time in both places there in fact," said Francine, "I hope a cure is found in a lab somewhere."

None of them two chemicals works to cure epilepsy but one can cure a rare virus. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	60. Barefoot at the park

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having some fun there on the playground. And has no idea a bully group is coming called the rough bunch which is banned there. But police saw them heading there and arrested. Said banned means banned. One told Arthur and them about it there. Arthur and them is glad the bully gang was arrested before they can enter the park there. And next week heads to the grand canyon. And then West Virginia and home and beach rest of summer vacation and see them all talking there.

"Glad the police arrested that gang before they could come here in fact," said Arthur, "And grand canyon is next week and then West Virginia and beach and pool."

"I know we will see our toes a lot besides in pajamas at home in fact," said Fern, "We see the now we are wearing sandlas on our feet without socks."

"I like looking at my toes and i sleep barefoot at home and all places," said Bud, "I heard toes help us keep balance as we walk."

"I love being barefoot at home and we can be barefoot here in fact," said Sue Ellen, "And yes toes gives us balance as we walk."

"I love seeing my toes and glad we see them and i like the wiggle them," said Brain, "And the grand canyon will be good to visit."

Nothing can stop them from taking them off but rocks so will keep them on. And see's some kids barefoot in the sandbox because they want to feel the sand between their toes. One happens to be Bud and another is D.W. and Emily. Some adults are also barefoot because two of them never wore shoes. Them two said feet is meant to be bare at all times. One boy there also never wore shoes either. He asked them to get barefoot it is good for them. And they did just that and will put them back on when they head home. Well just before they head on home. We still see them talking there.

"I do love being barefoot i take good care of them so they look nice," said Arthur, "And i heard West Virginia has lots of hills and split from Virginia in the civil war."

"My feet might be thick but i still love being barefoot and sleep that way," said Ladonna, "And it did split from Virginia during the civil war."

"I love being barefoot and i love having ten toes it gives us balance as we walk," said Prunella, "And when West Virginia split from Virginia it rejoined the union."

"I heard Charleston is a good state capital and i went once three years ago," said George, "It is also it's largest city there."

"Mothman is in Point Pleasant in a place called TNT it is a demon in fact," said D.W., "I don't want to meet it when we are there in real life."

Next chapter they will have fun unless it rains because if it does they stay home. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	61. Pool and fireworks

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the swimming pool and see's the fireworks that night in the park. It is independence day so they are ready for it. Until then they are swimming. All is in bathing suits as in boys trunks and girls in one or two piece bathing suits. Two in bikini's in fact. Sue Ellen and Maria is in bikini's so like the boys their belly buttons are showing. Boys is almost naked except trunks is on. One boy was in a speedo and said not allowed there. Arthur and them saw him there. We see them all talking now.

"I don't wear stuff like that because of certain parts would be showing in fact," said Arthur, "And think we will go to see firework tonight we have some ourselves."

"I prefer wearing one piece bathing suits so my toes is showing being barefoot," said Fern, "I love independence day it is a good Holiday."

"I am just in trunks and like all boys my nipples is showing mine is pink," said Bud, "Just like Arthur, George, Alex, Buster, and the Tibbles."

"My nipples is also pink but my bikini top is covering them in fact," said Sue Ellen, "And i know boys can show off their nipples."

"Mine is also pink but being a girl i can't in public even though i am flat here," said D.W., "I know boys can show off more skin then us."

One gay boy was seen looking at other boys private parts in lust in fact. Arthur said to him stop looking at the parts in lust and he was kicked out when he looked at all boys private parts in lust and they are all glad he was. His name is Harry and he is a bear like Brain only he would be white if human. He was warned not to look at private parts in a lustful way before two times and he blew it. One boy almost punched that boy but was stopped by Arthur and that boy is Rattles. We see them at the park ready to watch the fireworks and see them all talking there.

"I love seeing fireworks on this night it is independence day is why in fact," said Arthur, "I am glad we bought some small fireworks at a firework tent in town."

"I love seeing fireworks as well it is good to have them with us here in fact," said Francine, "One woman told me keep it safe and sane as in just noise makers."

"Must be one of them safety first people unlike our parents in fact," said Brain, "One ran for mayor and she lost big time."

"I think it was that woman who told her that because same building as her," said Ladonna, "I feel sorry for the two kids they have there."

"I don't like safety first party it is very strict and they are so unpopular," said Buster, "That woman is the leader of that party in fact."

That woman told all there to keep it safe and sane and chased her away. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	62. Beach bully

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the beach having fun swimming and such. One boy said Arthur looks like a nerd but he is just a geek. That boy happens to be a bully in fact. He goes to a school in his town called Elizabeth town. He is a known bully in his school and he was in juvenile hall for two months. He is a bad kid who loves picking on geeks and nerds aka gifted kids. He is seen kicking sand in a kids face and that one is Brain who he did that to. Bad boys name is Larry Sanderson. We see them all talking now.

"Leave us alone you bully we don't want no trouble we came to have fun," said Arthur, "I think i heard about you from some kids so leave us alone."

"I don't like nerds and geeks and i mess with whoever i want in fact," said bully, "I enjoy messing with people i love doing that to you two."

"He said leave us alone you big bully i am stronger than i look," said Francine, "If you don't stop i will tell on you or even hurt you."

"Yes leave us alone we came to have a good time not be picked on," said Fern, "And she is stronger than she looks and you are mean."

"Leave them alone we saw what you was doing and we need you to stop," said lifeguard, "Either leave them alone or you must leave."

Bully boy refused to stop so he was kicked off the beach and said bullying is bad and they said stop but wouldn't so he was kicked out. He is in trouble by his parents and grounded two months. He was also arrested and charged and could face a year or two in juvenile hall. One girl said nerds rule the world which is true. Someone wants to turn a small beach into a nudist beach. Arthur and them won't go there and that area is said to have sharks swimming near it. And was told that by the main lifeguard himself. And said that the sharks must be removed and still see them talking there.

"Glad that bully boy was dealt with he just wouldn't stop he is mean," said Arthur, "He is a known bully in his school and could be expelled soon."

"He is just a mean bully who happens to be a socopath as he no feeling remorse," said Buster, "He is arrested by the police."

"He will never learn he is indeed a socopath he could be in prison someday," said Bud, "He should be banned here for keep on bullying others."

"I heard he is a socopath from a boy who also goes to it he is over there," said Brain, "And that lifeguard said he is banned here."

"I had no choice to ban him here he just wouldn't stop picking on others," said Lifeguard, "He did that to others here before."

Them kids as in Arthur and Brain filed charges against that bully there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	63. Bully group arrested

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having some fun there playing some basketball. A bully group is on their way there who said only Brain could play do to him being African American. But the two best is Francine and Lydia who would be white if human. That bully group is mean and cruel. Arthur and them has had it with that bully group so had them kicked out. That bully group is now banned for life do to them picking on other kids. And thanked the guards who said no problem. We see them all talking now in fact.

"I am glad that bully group was dealt with because they was mean to us," said Arthur, "By telling us only Brain could play do to him being African American and two girls is best."

"I hate bully groups and glad Brain didn't agree with them in fact," said Fern, "And yes Francine and Lydia is the best at basketball."

"I am on a basketball team as in a wheelchair basketball in fact," said Lydia, "I am glad Brain didn't agree with them he is better at soccer than basketball."

"I don't agree with that bully group because not my best sport," said Brain, "I hate bully groups and now they could be arrested soon."

"I seen that group around before who came to cause problems," said Francine, "And i heard they did get arrested do to them being mean to us."

That bully group was indeed arrested and charged and could face two years in juvenile hall. That group is also banned in most parks. And now will have criminal records do to them being in juvenile hall. Arthur and them are glad that bully group was dealt with. One mean police officer wanted to have Arthur and them arrested but was stopped by a good one and he got fired. One girl there asked them if permanent records is real in schools and said no only transcripts is real. And knew she was watching some shows that permanent records id real. We still see them talking there.

"I am glad schools just keep transcripts or some would get bad jobs," said Arthur, "Because some it would be like criminal records."

"I think she watched some shows to much because she thought they was real," said Buster, "I am glad only transcripts is real."

"I am glad permanent records isn't real or i would be affected in a bad way," said Binky, "I thought they was real until Mr. Haney said just transcripts is kept."

"I am glad permanent records isn't real or so would i in a bad way," said Rattles, "I know pride week was fun i saw it in fact."

"Most of our parents wouldn't take us to pride fest in matter of fact," said Bud, "Because they said it is full of sin of homosexulity."

Molly said she and her parents and brother was there at the gay pride fest. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	64. Bully and goth

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having some fun there playing some soccer. And one mean boy said soccer is bad. And a goth girl stopped him and said go home. As in the bully and said soccer is a good sport. She knows Arthur and them and will protect them. And she will babysit them soon. She will only wash the little kids like Bud, D.W., Emily, and the Tibbles. She knows the others can wash themselves. They are playing soccer with her protecting them. We see them talking there now.

"I am glad she is here to protect us from bullies that comes in here," said Arthur, "I am sure he will be banned here her dad is a member of the city council."

"She is a good goth girl and that bully is a bad kid who is a socopath," said Fern, "And her mom is a member of the school board."

"I will indeed protect you kids from bullies like that boy who i sent home," said goth girl, "I hope i have him banned thanks to my parents."

"I am glad you came here or he could be hurt by two here," said Brain, "From me and Francine we can defend ourselves at times."

"I am glad she came here when she did and i am a strong girl," said Francine, "I hope he does gets banned here do to her dad."

He was indeed banned there unless he behaves himself which he won't do. He is a bad boy who feels no emotion when he does bad thing. Her dad is thinking about running for mayor. And the current mayor could run for governor. He said bullies is being banned at that park there. And a bully group is at another park causing some problems. And was banned there when one tuned them in. And was arrested and charged with crimes and face time in juvenile hall. We see them at home talking now.

"Yes that goth girl helped us against a bully who shows no remorse," said Arthur, "She could become our babysitter we sure do like her."

"I sure do like her as well and she knows how to wash us kids," said D.W., "I hope she does become our babysitter she is nice."

"I know she can and sure she can and will become our go to babysitter," said Mrs. Read, "I am glad she was there or the bully would get hurt."

"She is a good goth girl and she can become babysitter for you kids here," said Mr. Read, "And she can indeed wash little kids in the bath."

"She is a good goth girl who will protect us kids and won't wash big kids," said Arthur, "And she can be our babysitter who can protect us."

That bully was arrested at his house because he broke the law in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	65. Grand Canyon part 1

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the airport ready to head to Flagstaff, Arizona so they can see the grand canyon. And then see West Virginia and then back home after that. And in September goes back to school and be in the next grade. And a new store will open soon that has a back to school sale. And one new school will get one student per class and will get Alex from there. Arthur and them has Mr. Ratburn this time for the forth grade. And saw a man who said he is going to Russia. We see them talking now.

"I heard about the grand canyon and now we will go see it ourselves," said Arthur, "And i heard Russia was once part of a country called USSR in fact."

"I heard that some Native Americans are around and is friendly," said Fern, "And i heard Russia is becoming fascist under it's president."

"The USSR was a communist leaning country that fell one year," said Brain, "And the grand canyon i heard is a good place to see."

"I was glad when the USSR fell and it is now becoming fascist," said Mrs. Read, "I know the grand canyon is a good place to see i went once before."

"It's founder his body still in that tomb as a mummy of sorts," said Mr. Read, "And it will be my first time at the grand canyon."

One girl said the grand canyon has mule rides to the bottom and said they will do just that. One man said they are extinct volcanoes. And said they heard about that and will see them themselves. And said that Yellowstone could erupt again someday it is a supervolcano as in a caldera. And some thinks it is wormwood which will turn waters bitter and said it could be volcanic ash. And a woman agrees with them that it makes sense to her. And once they got there got rental cars and went to a hotel called Wagon ends hotel. And then they went to the grand canyon see them talking there.

"I do like what i see here and i think this was formed during the great flood," said Arthur, "And now we are waiting for our mules for our ride to the bottom there."

"I love what i see as well and yes i think the great flood formed it," said Francine, "I know God made this planet in only six days."

"Must be some religious people if you kids think that i am an atheist," said a girl, "I think it took millions of years for life to evolve."

"These kids i believe i also am a born again Christian myself in fact," said a man, "I am also a Pastor who came here to live in Flagstaff."

"I believe that girl and my parents is scientist and so will i someday," said a boy, "I am also her brother and that is what we believe."

They took mules to the bottom an saw a friendly Native there in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	66. Grand Canyon part 2

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the grand canyon again and met a Native American tribe who is friendly. And welcomed them there. And said the canyon is a good place to live. And said the San Franscisco peaks will never erupt again as in extinct. Arthur and them said they want to see them closer. So they took them there and can tell that they are extinct volcanoes. And went back to the native village. And said back in the day sent out lava. We see them all talking to a native boy there now about the village and canyon.

"I sure like this place here and i can tell them mountains was volcanoes," said Arthur, "I heard that Yellowstone is a caldera also called Yellowstone supervolcano."

"I lived here all my life and i am glad we saw you good kids here," said native boy, "And i know Yellowstone is indeed a supervolcano."

"I am glad we came here and then we head to West Virginia soon," said Fern, "And i think that Yellowstone is wormwood from the bible."

"I am glad we came here as well and i heard the great flood made this place," said George, "And i hope it happens when we are in heaven for seven years."

"I am glad we came here and glad you all lives here it is a nice village," said Bud, "And the rapture could happen very soon of course."

After a party they got native American names and returned to see the canyon from the top. One girl said there is another tribe that is mean. And they said they never heard of a hostel tribe there. And said it is just a rumor. And if there was a hostel tribe they would have heard about it from the native tribe there. And said she heard it from a family and said maybe it was during the wars. And said rumors spread far as like wildfire. And the tribe they was at are good people who won't harm them. And that girl pointed out that family and is talking to them now.

"Spreading rumors is bad and i never heard of a hostel tribe from the natives we saw," said Arthur, "And this kid here said there is no hostel tribe here."

"We are the only tribe in this canyon here or we would have told them so," said national boy, "And rumors spread like wildfire."

"We heard about it from a boy named Rattles who just came here in fact," said a man, "He is over there with a boy named Binky."

"Them two are known to make rumors and spread them at school," said Brain, "And i will go talk to them not to spread rumors here."

"I heard there is a nerd here must be Brain and heard that from them," said the woman, "I am also a nerd and see's two nerds you and Arthur here."

Arthur lead the native boy to Christ and now he is now a Christian himself. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	67. Saved and swimming

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the grand canyon again and met a Native American tribe who is friendly. And lead that tribe to Christ so will build a church there in that village. And glad they are Christians now so now they will go to heaven someday. And a native will be it's Pastor there. One girl saw them getting saved and asked to be saved and Fern lead her to Christ. The girls mom are glad she got saved. And thanked Fern and said she was hoping she would be saved. We see them all talking now about it and such.

"I am glad they got saved as well as that one girl who we saw there," said Arthur, "I am glad we came here and West Virginia and then back to school shopping."

"I will love going to that state and glad we lead some people to Christ here," said Fern, "I have some family in Charleston, West Virginia."

"I heard they are building a church there so they can go there on Sundays," said Brain, "And that state West Virginia came out of Virginia in the civil war."

"I am glad they got saved as well as that girl over there in fact," said Buster, "I have some family in Charleston and Wheeling."

"I will be glad when we go to that state someday i can move there," said that girl, "I am glad i got saved it is an answer to my parents prayers."

Arthur and them heard a certain game takes place in West Virginia and that mothman himself is in it. And at the hotel they are heading to it's swimming pool so now in their bathing suits and Muffy will now ask Sue Ellen wears a bikini. She said so she can show off her belly button and still keep her nipples covered up. The kids was showing off their toes all day they was wearing sandles now barefoot. Their parents said being barefoot is good and said feet are meant to be bare. Some boy said he never wore shoes and can tell that. We see them talking at the swimming pool there.

"I love swimming someday i want to go scuba diving sounds like fun to me," said Arthur, "And West Virginia sounds good to me to visit."

"I also love swimming and i heard scuba diving is fun from my dad," said Bud, "He took me swimming in the gulf of Mexico many times."

"He once lost his trunk which washed up and put back on him," said Ladonna, "Some saw his genitals and behind and said not bad for a little boy."

"He has no shame yet he is just a little boy in fact of course," said Rufus Compson, "He is also a strong little boy he works out."

"One girl said he should be naked at the beach we said no," said Bud's mom, "Because we would be arrested and fined as well."

That one girl is there and Bud saw her and ignored her in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	68. Alex's new teacher

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the grand canyon again and then a local park and on Saturday they head to West Virginia. They know some new schools is being built at home. One is being built on a field and another where a mansion once stood. Alex will go to one of them and no one else. He will go to the one being built in the field because the other one is a special education school. His teacher will be either Mr. Summers, Miss. Andrews, or Mrs. Goldberg. He said one is filled up as in Miss. Andrews an see them talking now.

"I heard one of them two is super smart and has three openings left," said Arthur, "I heard one who is will be heading to your house a week before school starts."

"I won't know anyone there so i will be nervous about going there," said Alex, "I heard it will have one from mighty mountain will be there."

"We go were we are told and nothing we can do about it in fact," said Brain, "We all got Mr. Ratburn again when he and MC swapped grades and classes."

"One is going to come from another grade school in town," said Ladonna, "And you will make new friends there i am sure in fact."

"I heard Mrs. Goldberg has one opening you could have her," said Fern, "I heard she is smart and is said to also is a nice woman."

Alex said he hopes there is no bully groups is there like what we had before. A bully group called new school order will be there. Mr. Summers is there and said he would get either him or Mrs. Goldberg. Arthur said Alex will do well there. They are on the playground and one woman there said that there is good schools there in Flagstaff and said they live in Elwood city. And said she heard Mr. Ratburn is very smart but he loves cartoons. Alex will get Mr. Summers along with a boy from mighty mountain and a girl from rising star. That school is named west end elementary school.

"He said h got you Alex and said he wants to talk to you now in fact," said Arthur, "He seems he is nice and he saw your transcripts which will be sent there."

"I saw them and that is why i picked you to be in my class," said Mr. Summers, "Only records schools keep is transcripts in fact."

"Glad it isn't permanent records like a certain show i see at times," said Buster, "Because for some it would be like criminal records."

"I got a girl named Ruth from a local school who is my neighbor," said Mrs. Goldberg, "And Mr. Summers is very smart in fact."

"I heard the principal was a third grade teacher at mighty mountain," said Francine, "And it is a woman named Mrs. Winslow."

Them two teachers is also there on vacation and told them that. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	69. Before they go

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the grand canyon again and then at the Native American village and the church is now built. And it's Pastor is now there and the kids goes home tomorrow. Well not home yet but to West Virginia for one last vacation that year. The beach they will go to is at home. That boy who is a member of that tribe said thanks for leading them to Christ. Arthur said no problem and he will go soul winning soon. Fern knows they will see him before the rapture happens. We see them all talking now.

"I am glad that church is built now and i see your Pastor is also here," said Arthur, "And glad we came here on this vacation here it was a lot of fun and head to West Virginia tomorrow."

"I am also glad we came here as well it is a nice vacation here," said Fern, "And we will indeed head to West Virginia in fact to Charleston."

"It is indeed a good vacation and some of us has family there," said Brain, "I don't but some of us do have family there in fact."

"I am glad you all got saved and glad a church is here in fact," said Bud, "The rapture could happen at anytime so until then we must lead more to Christ until then."

"I am glad we all came here and we go home after West Virginia," said Francine, "I am glad we made new friends here in fact."

Arthur and them are glad that village has a church and went back to the grand canyon and see's one in the canyon who is that one boy. He said he could move to Elwood city someday. At that village his mom said that church will be a good one. He is glad they will be going to heaven someday. Arthur and them see's him and his mom there and know who they are. And said there they don't want to see Binky and Rattles again do to a rumor they started. There is no hostel tribe there. And know that one tribe is on a reservation and is Christians. We see them still talking there.

"I see him and his mom there and i hope we come back soon here," said Arthur, "I am glad they built a good church there and has a Pastor there."

"I am glad we came here and i hope to see them again someday," said Ladonna, "I am glad we lead them all to Christ in fact."

"I hope West Virginia is good and i know it became a state during the civil war," said Brain, "And there is good churches there."

"I am glad we came here and West Virginia is a good state i have been there once," said Buster, "Well when i was a baby with my parents before they got divorced."

"I have some family who lives in Charleston and some in Wheeling," said George, "I know it became a state during the civil war."

They go to the airport so they can go to West Virginia tomorrow in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	70. Heading to West Virginia

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the airport heading to Charleston, West Virginia for a vacation. And saw a man who said he is going to San Francisco to live there. And by his voice can tell he is gay and Fern said they are going to West Virginia on a vacation. And lives in Elwood city in fact. He can tell Binky is gay and castrated as in his private parts removed. Arthur said Binky was marching in the gay pride parade. That man said he also marched in them and will again. We see them all talking now of course.

"My parents won't take me to it we go to church on Sunday's when it is going on," said Arthur, "And i never went to them and never will we are going to West Virginia."

"Same as my parents and we also go to that church as well on Sunday's," said Fern, "And i also never went to pride fest and parade."

"I also never went to it either also because of my parents as well," said Brain, "I am glad we are going to West Virginia in fact."

"We never went to pride fest and parade do to my parents as well," said Bud, "I am just a little boy who happens to be tough."

"I also never went to them either and my parents is straight in fact," said Francine, "And we will have a good trip to West Virginia."

He said some people is like that and said to Binky thanks for coming out of the closet. He said no problem and said he has a boyfriend. And he said he is getting married to his. And said that is why he is moving to San Francisco in fact. And got on their jet to West Virginia. And Mrs. Read said pride fest and parade is sinful and won't go to them. And one woman said that is intolerant. And Mrs. Read said that is just how they are in fact. She will ignore them because she is a Lesbian in fact. She said she can talk to the kids because they are young. We see them talking on the jet.

"We go to a church that is against LGBT fest and parade so am i in fact," said Arthur, "I prefer homecoming parades they are so much fun and throws out candy."

"We love our church and we like our parents in that way of course," said Ladonna, "And we see pride fest and parade is sinful."

"I won't go to pride fest and parade because they are sinful in fact," said Mrs. Read, "We won't take our kids there in fact of course."

"I never went to LGBT fest and parade and never will like them," said Mrs. Walters, "And stop talking to us about them in fact."

"I also never went to LGBT fest and parade and never will," said Mr. Ratburn, "And they invited to go with them seeing i am a friend of theirs.

She said she won't stop talking to them and was moved to another seat. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	71. West Virginia part 1

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the airport heading in Charleston, West Virginia for a vacation. And hopes the hotel is also nice and heard how it became a state. That it happened during the civil war and that state has hills and mountains. And a man named Arthur Boreman was first governor there. That state split from Virginia when it joined C.S.A. and joined the union. And heard a certain game s based there and that mothman is in it. And is glad they will go home in a week and see them all talking there in fact.

"It is a nice airport and we will now get our bags and get in rental cars here," said Arthur, "And check in the hotel which i hope has a swimming pool in it."

"I am glad we are here and my cousin will meet us at our hotel she said," said Fern, "She lives here in this city here she is our age."

"I hope it has a pool i do love swimming i am a strong little boy in fact," said Bud, "We boys can be topless which i love being."

"I love swimming as well and glad we came here for a vacation in fact," said Buster, "And as a boy i can and will be topless there."

"I remember swimming in the Gulf of Mexico and swimming pools there as well," said Ladonna, "Bud might have lost his trunk but was found and put back on him."

Bud said he has no shame he is just four turning five in a week. And heard that Alex likes having a good new teacher and new school there. He hopes no bullies is there but there is and calls themselves new school order. It was started by five bad kids who just moved to Elwood city from five different states. One is from New Mexico, one from Vermont, one from New Jersey, one from New York, and one from Virginia. Three boys and two girls who just met and became friends and formed new school order. And wants to drive Elwood city natives from that school and now talking in a car there.

"I will miss Alex when we go to school but we get one who i just met there," said Arthur, "It is a boy named Gary who moved in a house down the road."

"He will have someone from mighty mountain and one from another school," said Francine, "I met a new girl who moved in my apartment who will go there."

"I met a mean boy who said he is a bully from Virginia and he is mean," said Buster, "He said he thinks new schools is for new arrivals only."

"He is so rude and i met a bad girl who said she is from Vermont in fact," said Muffy, "She also said the same thing that one boy said."

"I am glad they won't be in our school Lakewood Elementary school in fact," said Sue Ellen, "Alex if they bug you tell an adult on them."

He said he sure will if they bug him and them bullies won't get away with it. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	72. West Virginia part 2

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the state capital building taking a tour of it there in fact. They are doing some exploring before checking in a local hotel there in Charleston. And glad that it is a good vacation there so far in fact. And one of them is being talked to by a police officer do to mistaken identity. And said he wasn't there during that crime and that kid is Binky. And said he just arrived there today and backed up by all of them and let him go. And found the one who did it and we see them all talking now in fact.

"I have no idea what went on here and we just arrived here in Charleston," said Arthur, "And i know is that one boy was arrested and not Binky here."

"I heard it was theft which could get a kid two years in juvenile hall," said Fern, "I know it wasn't Binky he came with us here in fact."

"I was surprised when that police officer came to me when he did," said Binky, "I am not a thief and i am no longer a bully."

"I hope that boy does get at least a year or two in juvenile hall," said Francine, "I never saw Binky steal anything before in fact."

"I am glad they let him go as in Binky and got the real thief," said Bud, "And one was a thief and was never caught and charged."

Said it was his brother Gussie and it was by a mistake and he didn't mean to do it and wasn't caught. And he said that as in Gussie. And said it was just candy and nothing more like cigarettes and such. And he said Madison does smoke cigarettes and is with her there. And her parents said sh should quit smoking it is harmful to her health. And said she will buy some patches so she could quit smoking. Her parents said they will buy them for her. And one knows a family member who did do to lung cancer do to smoking cigarettes. We still see them all talking still now at a museum.

"It is a nice art museum and i see stuff like suits of armor and such as well," said Arthur, "And i heard Point Pleasant has a mothman museum and he is near there."

"I heard mothman is a demon with glowing red eyes in fact and his looks," said Buster, "And i hope a good church is here as well."

"If mothman is real it would be a demon because it sounds like he is one," said Ladonna, "And we know how to handle demons."

"I heard mothman is going to be in a new game that is coming out soon," said Jenna, "And i know there is a good church here in Charleston, West Virginia."

"Tomorrow we will be going to Wheeling the birth place of this state here," said Mrs. Read, "It became a state during the civil war."

When West Virginia became a state it split from Virginia and rejoined the union. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	73. West Virginia part 3

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the hotel which also has a swimming pool and a sauna. It is a nice hotel and will go exploring tomorrow and see wheeling and back to Charleston. And will see Point Pleasant in hopes of seeing mothman. It has a museum and a statue for it was said to be there. They think it is a demon if he is real which could be. And is going to the swimming pool there. And see's many people who they don't know plus see's two adults and two kids they know. We see them all talking now in the pool.

"I see some people we know as in MC, Mrs. Fink, Otis, and one other boy we seen," said Arthur, "I am glad we all came here for a vacation and Wheeling tomorrow birth place of West Virginia."

"I heard it was part of Virginia until the civil war an rejoined the union in fact," said Fern, "I am glad we came here for a vacation."

"I heard Rattles is in Point Pleasant in hopes of seeing mothman in fact," said Buster, "I think it could be a demon for how it acts and red eyes."

"I think mothman is a demon for it seems like it is real and glowing red eyes," said Bud, "And we can see it when we go to Point Pleasant."

"I know a museum and a statue made just for it and we will go in it there," said Ladonna, "I heard he is in a certain game coming out."

One girl there said mothman is indeed a demon and she said she saw it herself. She said don't mess with him because he is known to attack. And all know across the river from Point Pleasant is Ohio. And mothman was said to cause the bridge to fall killing many crossing it. And some say he predicted it would fall. And said it could still be seen around Point Pleasant in a place called TNT. And they said mothman could be a demon and hopes it won't attack them when at that place were it lives. We still see them talking in the swimming pool there.

"I think mothman is a demon because how it looks and talks in fact of course," said Arthur, "I know we are protected by the Holy Spirit because he lives inside us."

"I hope it is just folklore because if real it would be a demon from the bad place," said Brain, "I heard about it and is said to live in a place called TNT."

I think it is real and is a demon who works for the devil himself so from there," said Bud, "If it has glowing red eyes so sounds demonic."

"I hope it is just folklore because if real it would be a demon from the bad place," said Ladonna, "I have a feeling it is real."

"I know that place is called Hell it is all depend how you say it kids in fact," said MC, "And i think if real he would be a demon from hell."

Arthur and them heard MC is a hipster who just got saved. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	74. West Virginia part 4

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Wheeling which is birth place of West Virginia but not it's capital it belongs to Charleston. And will see Point Pleasant in hopes of seeing mothman. And heard it is a demon because how it looks and glowing red eyes. Sounds demonic to them and not an alien. So hopes not to provoke him. And went in the building were seeds was sown on the road to statehood. And knows how Charleston became it's capital and Wheeling wasn't even on the ballot and see them all talking now of course.

"Yes Charleston is it's capital and this is were this state was made in fact," said Arthur, "This city wasn't even on the ballot as state capital so Charleston became it's capital."

"I heard about that and i heard we go to Point pleasant tomorrow in fact," said Fern, "Maybe we can see part of Ohio as in go there."

"I am glad we came here it is a nice place to visit and maybe live one day," said Brain, "Maybe stay in Elwood city if i can start a lab someday."

"I do like living in Elwood city it is were i was born and this place is okay," said Buster, "I am glad we will all go to the same school except Alex in fact."

"I hope it has no bullies in it who would cause harm to others," said Alex, "I am a bit nervous about going to a new school but teacher is nice."

Turns out they will be a bully group will be there called new school order. It would not get away with it because of anti bully group and rules. Alex will be part of that group and in fact he will start it up with two from his school and three from other schools. And that group will be called united students which will stand up to them bullies there. Most new arrivals are against new school order. Because most hates bulling so will ask and will join united students. Well a few of them will. Most will just turn in them bullies to an adult like teachers or principal and still see them talking still.

"I hope that new school will be a good one for Alex here and bullies are mean," said Arthur, "I saw that person who will be his teacher there in fact."

"With the one who will be it's principal it should be a good school of course," said Bud, "I hope i will have fun in Lakewood."

It is a good school and if the new school has bullies they could stand up to them," said Francine, "And Ladonna sure likes Lakewood."

"I will have Mr. Ratburn again and we like him he might give out lots of homework," said Ladonna, "But he sure does like cartoons."

"He also does puppet shows such as stuff from Poe like the Raven in fact," said D.W., "I like when that raven said never more."

Mr. Ratburn is there who heard that said he loves puppets and children. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	75. West Virginia part 5

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at Point Pleasant and went to the mothman museum and hopes to see mothman himself. And knows about that mothman is a demon in fact. Across the river see Ohio and maybe cross into it which is easy to do. Back in the old days not so easy but things did change. Back then people was rougher than now these days do the law enforcement. As in police officers which keeps people safer. And in the mothman museum they see a picture of the bridge after it fell and see them all talking now.

"I think mothman if real it would be a demon and i heard about that bridge there," said Arthur, "If it has glowing red eyes and looks like that sounds demonic to me."

"I also heard about that bridge and i think mothman is a demon in fact," said Fern, "I know God would protect us from him because sounds like a demon."

"I know we all heard that mothman could have caused it or predicted it," said Brain, "And i also think mothman is a demon if real."

"I heard that it flew back and forth when it fell back in the day in fact," said Bud, "I know it must be a demon if it looks like that and with glowing red eyes."

"I know it is real and i know it is a demon and glad we came here," said Ladonna, "If it has glowing red eyes sounds like a demon to me."

They all bought stuff at the gift store like shirts and such even toys in fact. And after that went to the area called TNT were mothman is said to live at and thought they saw him but is leaving them alone because God is with them kids and adults. And knows it must be a demon because it is not bugging them. And opened their bibles and knows God himself is protecting them. And one girl there asked them how she can get saved and Fern lead her to Christ. She lives in Charleston and said she wants to go to a good church in the state capital and still seeing them talking there.

"I am glad we came here and i know God is protecting us from that demon called mothman," said Arthur, "And i know a good church is there we went to it."

"I know where it is at and i will be going there and i heard you kids is on vacation here," said that girl, "I lived here in West Virginia my entire life."

"I am glad you got saved and now next step is Baptism and join that church there," said Fern, "And i hope she does join it of course."

"I am glad we all got saved and someday soon the rapture will happen in fact," said George, "I don't think we have long to go."

"When it happens we will all go to heaven without dying which is a good thing," said Sue Ellen, "And then after the rapture the Tribulation begins."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of were they go after there. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	76. Swimming and bath

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the hotel in the swimming pool having a good time swimming. So all in their bathing suits for boys is just trunks as well as topless and barefoot. Sue Ellen and a few others is wearing bikini's so their belly buttons can show. And heard Bud is a great swimmer. And saw it was true for he used to swim in the Gulf of Mexico. He is also a strong little boy. And in a couple of days and return home. And know back to school shopping will begin soon and we see them all talking now of course.

"I sure love going swimming here and i heard Bud here lost his trunks once and showed no shame," said Arthur, "And it never happened to me and he is a strong swimmer."

"Everyone there saw his boy parts and he still has no shame he has baths every night," said Ladonna, "I am glad his trunks washed up or he would swim naked."

"I didn't mind showing off them parts and i hope we go skinny dipping soon in fact," said Bud, "I have been once and i love it."

"I heard a place opened for skinny dipping back at home and we can maybe go there," said Fern, "I have a nice girl body in fact."

"I heard about that and i won't mind if my boy shows i love being a boy having one," said Brain, "I am glad we came here and swimming."

The parts they are talking about boys and girls have different as in their private parts. Bud and D.W. will have a bath together and will play with bath toys. It will be just after they swim so no bathing suits on so all parts will be cleaned. Mrs. Read will watch and wash them. One girl there never seen a boy naked but heard about them. And that girl happens to be no one they know. Emily have had baths with boys before as in Bud, James,and the Tibbles in baths. So she knows what boys and girls has. She was allowed to touch them and we still see them talking there.

"I sometimes have baths with D.W. here so i have no shame around her when naked," said Arthur, "I have had baths with Fern when we was little kids."

"We sometimes still have baths together i have a nice girl body in fact of course," said Fern,"Our bodies are nice i seen all here who we know naked before."

"I love swimming and i could go to a place to go skinny dipping sounds like fun," said Buster, "I see Ladonna here has thick feet."

"I walk barefoot a lot so that is why my feet is thick so not best parts of my body," said Ladonna, "Bud here has normal looking feet."

"I sometimes have baths with Fern we have fun playing with bath toys and splash," said George, "So i don't think she has any shame."

Later four kids are having bath as in Arthur, Buster, Fern, and Francine in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	77. Park bully dealt with

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park there in Charleston having some fun there on the playground. One bully boy thinks that park is for residents of Charleston and went to them. And told him parks is for everyone and no rule says locals only. And he said his dad is a judge and his mom a lawyer. Hid dad came to his son and told him the same thing Arthur and them told him. And took him home and grounded him a month. And his mom said he did get grounded. Arthur and them are having fun and see them talking now.

"He must be a bully by what he told us and glad his parents was also here in fact," said Arthur, "Or that kid would have been hurt because he was outnumbered."

"I am glad he was grounded and i also think he is a bully and he sounds like one," said Fern, "And tomorrow we will all go home and go to the beach."

"I am glad he was dealt with his parents or he would have learned the hard way," said Bud, "I am a strong little boy in fact of course."

"He must be a bully and this local boy said so he is a local nerd he also said so," said Ladonna, "As in he is a lot like Bran here no glasses."

"I love being a nerd it makes me who i am and will go to a good University someday," said nerd boy, "And there is a good one here in Charleston."

One girl said that bully makes fun of others local or like them tourist and leader of a group of bullies. And one local boy said they claim parts of the playground and got in trouble for it. So that group no longer gets away with bullying. Arthur said Binky and them was also bullies but they changed for the better so could they. Bud said two of them was at the local gay pride fest and parade. Well in Elwood city anyway not in Charleston in fact. A local boy said he is gay and they also have gay pride fest and parade in Charleston. We still see them talking about how them two cities are like now.

"Elwood city isn't a very big city but has four parks now and good schools and such," said Arthur, "And we go home tomorrow and go to the beach the next day."

"Our city Charleston also has good schools i can show you the school i go to," said a local girl, "It has a good playground there."

"I would love to see your school i sure do love school i am a nerd in fact," said Brain, "I know back to school shopping will start soon."

"I also go to the same school as her and i am a nerd like you Brain," said nerd boy, "That gay boy also does just not same class as me."

"I hope kindergarten is good most of my friends is in morning class with me," said D.W., "Liam and two others goes to another school."

The other two kids is just some background characters in matter of fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	78. Beach bully banned

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at home and went to the beach and all wearing bathing suits and all barefoot. They will have a good time and swim and build sand castles in fact. And the boys are all topless with nipples and belly buttons showing. Sue Ellen is wearing a bikini so her belly button is showing. All of them has ten toes and they see them. And saw a girl who used to have extra toes has scars there. And she said it didn't take long to heal because she is young. And heard rumors a beach bully is there and see them talking now.

"I hope no beach bully is here i know they can kick sand in peoples faces in fact," said Arthur, "And tries to take a girl away from a nerd or geek boys."

"I also hope just a rumor and kicks over sand castles is what they also do," said Fern, "And if one is here we would see him doing harm."

"I heard he was banned when he tried to take a girl from a regular man," said Brain, "She didn't leave that regular man and doesn't like bullies."

"I hope it is just a rumor because i don't like bullies and have a good boyfriend," said Francine, "And if he is here then he is biding his time."

"I hope a bully isn't here when i am building a nice sand castle here in fact," said Bud, "One never messed with me because i am strong."

One bully was there and came up to them to try to take Francine and Fern and kick over Bud's sand castle but was stopped by his mom who grounded him. Francine and Fern doesn't like that beach bully at all. And said that to Arthur and George who is glad they are against that beach bully. And the lifeguard banned that beach bully for life. He had no choice because he never learns. That beach is a good one who all is against that beach bully. He saw movies and shows were girls fall for a beach bully and thought them two would fall for him but they didn't and still see them talking there.

"I am glad you didn't fall for that beach bully who must have seen it in shows and movies," said Arthur, "He is now banned here for life in fact."

"I don't like beach bullies i could never fall for a boy like him in fact of course," said Francine, "I like you who is my geek."

"I would never fall for a boy like that because things don't work that way in real life," said Fern, "I don't like beach bullies they cause harm."

"I saw him in the park before who also got banned there for being mean to others," said Ladonna, "He can't seem to learn."

"I hope he gets arrested and charged and go to juvenile hall in fact of course," said Mrs. Read, "Beach bullies causes harm in fact."

He was arrested and charged and can face a year in juvenile hall in fact. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	79. Back at the park

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the park having some fun on the playground there having no idea a bully is there. And he is up to no good picking on other kids there. Arthur and them sees him picking on others and can tell he is mean. And told him knock it off and stop picking on them. And said two or three of them is nerds and kept picking on them little kids. And a security guard threw him out of there. And said they heard of that boy and throwing him out was best. We see them all talking now about it there playing.

"I am glad that bully was dealt with and glad them kids are happy as in D.W. and them," said Arthur, "I hope he is banned here for life for picking on little kids after all."

"They seem happy now and we can go talk to them and find out for sure," said Fern, "Are you all okay because that bully is gone."

"I feel better now now that bad kid as in that bully is gone from here now," said D.W., "I hope he is banned from here for good."

"I also feel better and glad that bully is gone and hope he never comes back here," said Bud, "I am glad that security guard came."

"I know you all would have hurt him if that security guard wasn't there of course," said Emily, "I hope he is banned here for good."

The security guard said that bully boy is banned for good unless he behaves himself in fact. A helicopter mom came and said be careful on the playground because she said kids got hurt there. Arthur and them said they never heard of kids being hurt there. She said it can and does happen at times and said just be careful on the playground. And Arthur and them said they are strong kids and said a bruise can hurt but can happen. And Fern said some could have been hurt when playing basketball. And that helicopter mom said that could be were kids was hurt at and still see them talking there.

"We will be careful and we saw a bully boy here who was picking on my sister and her friends," said Arthur, "And worst injury i had was a broken bone in a car accident."

"I heard about bullies coming here to cause harm to others and glad he was dealt with," said helicopter mom, "And i heard about three kids being hurt on one."

"I am glad that security guard was here because what Emily said could have happened," said Tommy, "And worst injury i had was a skinned knee."

"They would have hurt that bully if the security guard wasn't here in fact," said Timmy, "And i also had a skinned knee before."

"We are glad he came or i would have hurt him myself i am tough in fact," said Francine, "I am a strong tomboy of a girl."

She said she saw Francine play sports and knows she could hurt someone. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	80. Good and bad toy stores

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the new toy store and glad it opened and all has money with them there. And will be happy when the owners is nice and heard a bad store also opened. And heard the owners of the bad one's doesn't like kids. And put as rule one is no kids without an adult is with them. And good owners said it is true and it is also a toy store. And it is were a shoe store was at and the store they are in was an Amish store was at. And it has lights and such inside of it. We see them all talking there in fact.

"I won't go in the bad toy store because i heard it's owners hates kids in fact," said Arthur, "And i hope bad one goes out of business because it doesn't welcome kids there without parents or something."

"I also won't go in a store like that because it's owners hates us kids there," said Fern, "And i saw one in a store as in that stores owners and was mean to me."

"I won't go in a store like that because it's owners is mean and hates kids," said Francine, "I am glad we are in a good toy store and not that one."

"I saw a man who went to it said it was a bad store and didn't buy anything there," said Brain, "I am sure it will go out of business soon."

"I hope we protest against that bad toy store because it has mean owners," said Buster, "And this new toy is a good one in fact."

And bought stuff at the good toy store and now protesting the bad one to tell people it is a bad toy store owned by people who hates kids. And it's owners is ignoring them best they can and the mayor himself came to talk to them two owners there. And told him that kids can be mean and the mayor told them owners that kids are our future. And said them owners is the one's that is mean and ordered that store to either change the rules or turn it into an adult store. And will turn it into a smoke shop. And Arthur and them hates tobacco products. And see them all talking to the mayor.

"Glad that new store will no longer be a toy store and won't go in a smoke shop," said Arthur, "Smoking can cause cancer and other bad stuff in fact of course."

"I also don't smoke and i had an uncle who died of copd in fact from it," said the mayor, "And i heard one drug is becoming legal."

"I support legal marijuana for medical reasons such as cancer and chronic pain," said Fern, "And i also don't smoke and never will try it."

"Glad it will no longer be a toy store and i won't go in a smoke shop in fact," said Bud, "And i hope the good toy store is here to stay."

"I hate smoke shops it sells stuff that can cause health problems in fact," said Ladonna, "And i know it's owners of it is mean."

I will only make one more chapter of this long story here in fact. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	81. Last chapter

Arthur the born again Christian

* * *

Arthur gets saved and gets others around him saved and into his church. And Arthur and them is now at the tree house so they can have a bible study and has their bibles with them. And it is about the kings of the Southern kingdom and such. Starting with Saul and will end with the last one from the line of David until Jesus comes to rule and rein over the world there. So will end with Jesus and will then pray and has church tomorrow. He know he and them are free to do so when they want. And rumors have it a cult bought a building which was a wedding dress shop and see them talking there.

"I heard about it and we will see if it is real or just a rumor when we see it there," said Arthur, "I know not all cults is religious ones there is also political and one's like Scientology."

"I hope it isn't like Jim Jones and Jonestown it was very bad as in suicide," said Fern, "Cults like that is awful and hope we won't be sucked into it."

"I heard it is a UFO type of cult like Scientology so i heard of course in fact," said Buster, "I no longer think Aliens is real but could be demons."

"Cults are dangerous and i am sure we won't be sucked in to join it we are saved," said Brain, "We know cults can end up like what Fern said."

"I hope it is just a church of Scientology which isn't as dangerous as the people's temple," said Francine, "I hope we don't join it."

Turns out Francine is right it is a cult started by a science fiction writer so it is a strange one. So will have another bible study this time about cults. And how to protect themselves and others from joining a cult or sect. And know cults is dangerous. And heard a rumor a Satanic cult is in the woods but just proved to just be paganism called Wicca. And won't join them because they can be naked and dance around a fire. And doesn't want their private parts showing. And after bible study went to the park and having some fun there and a man came up to them and see them talking there.

"I don't want to join Scientology i like the church i go to and not leaving it," said Arthur, "I also heard paganism is in the woods we won't join it either."

"I heard you called it a cult and we can't sue children but can sue your parents," said that man, "We have a thing attack the attacker."

"We have freedom of speech so we can call it one and will be thrown out in court," said Bud, "And we was having a bible study."

"He is right sir we have freedom of speech and religion under the law in fact," said Ladonna, "We heard you try to sue anyone who speaks against it."

"We know you can't sue children or our parents it was our idea not theirs," said Prunella, "We can say anything we want as long as bad words isn't used."

That man was going to say he will sue them but a police officer stopped and arrested him. I will make a sequel to this story the end.


End file.
